Happy
by CallMeHush
Summary: Persephone has grown up with the belief that in order to be happy, she has to kill. After murdering her own family, she meets a teenage boy who has his own murderous plan in mind, could they be happy together? Gore,strong language and twisted love  BBXOC
1. Orphan

**Ok so wow, there is always something very exciting about starting a new fic. And here it is. I just really wanted to write something that put a bit of focus on Beyond because he is really interesting as a character. Expect regular updates! I'll try and make it daily or every two or three days :D**

…

When Persephone was only 4 years old, she wished her parents were dead.

She lived in a small council home in a small town in England with her constantly drunk dad and her harsh mother. Every day she would sit in her room and watch out her window, where in the distance she could see the grand stone building of Wammy's orphanage.

Often, she would sneak out so that she could stand and secretly look through its gates. She would watch as the children laughed and played together before being called in for their dinner by kindly looking carers. Sometimes she even dared to sneak beyond the gates, peeking in through the windows to observe them taking lessons or playing in the hallways.

To Persephone, Wammy's was a place of safety, a place of happiness. And to a child, it was confusing how children who had no parents could be so happy, when she herself had both parents yet never felt happy at all.

When her mother used to catch her sneaking out, Persephone would be beaten until her arms and legs were bruised and she had "learnt her lesson." But it never stopped her, always returning to the orphanage to observe and hope. Hope that maybe one day God would take away her parents so that she could join the smiling children.

Soon Persephone started to realise that in order to be happy, she had to take matters into her own hands. For the happiness she strived for, she would have to kill.  
>And the day came on her fifth birthday. Her father was once more down the local pub, probably passed out already in a puddle of his own sick. Her mother stood smoking in the kitchen, narrowing her eyes as her daughter entered the room.<p>

Persephone was a sickly looking girl, and although her face was attractive, it was ruined slightly by her pale complexion and hollow grey eyes, giving her a slightly deathly look. Her dark brown hair was messy around her small face even more so than a normal five year old. She started to help herself to some breakfast and as she sat at the table, her eyes met her mothers.

"It's my birthday today." She said in a small voice and her mother looked away from her face. There was something not quite right about her daughter, something that made her uncomfortable whenever she caught her eye.

"Happy birthday." She said eventually, taking another drag from her cigarette, "How old are you now?"

"Five." Persephone burned in hatred, her mother didn't even know her age.

"Right..." Silence fell between them and her mother put out her cigarette before walking from the room.

Persephone stared down at her cereal, her fists balling up in frustration and her grey eyes turning steely. Suddenly she pushed herself from her chair and stormed after her mother, who had reached the top of the stairs. She ran up the stairs, attracting her mother's attention.

"What do you want?" She asked, sounding tired despite the fact that she spent her day doing nothing.

"I want a party. I want a birthday party with a cake and presents and all my friends to come. I WANT YOU TO CARE!" Persephone shouted, her childish face screwed up in anger at her mother.

"How dare you shout at me, you little bitch!" Her mother retaliated, her own cold grey eyes staring down at the young girl. Before Persephone could dodge it, a hand was brought down hard on her cheek, making her eyes tear up from the sting of it.  
>"We don't have money for worthless shit like that. You should be grateful you aren't on the streets you selfish little bitch." Her mother hissed and gave Persephone a push so that she stumbled over backwards.<p>

"I hate you!" Persephone said and to her mother's surprise, the young girls face was red yet calm. Only her eyes showed the burning anger boiling within her. Her mother frowned distastefully at her, thinking that despite her small five year old frame, she was genuinely scary.

"I wish you had never been born, you are a worthless piece of shit that has done nothing but make my life a living hell." The older woman leaned down so that her face was level with Persephone's. Small droplets of spit fell on her face from her mothers' words, each syllable becoming fuel for Persephone's fire.

Suddenly, the young girl rushed into her mother, pushing with all the force she could muster. There was a brief moment of shock as realisation lit up her mother's face, before the older woman tumbled backwards, falling down the stairs heavily. Persephone stood on the top step, eyes wide as the woman she despised crashed onto the floor below motionless. After a second, she descended the stairs herself and knelt by the sprawled out body. She looked into the open lifeless eyes of her mother and realised she wasn't breathing.

Her mother was dead.

And then it hit her. All those feelings she had been striving for her whole life. In that moment, Persephone was finally happy. And it felt so _good_. Pure elation coursing through her veins, a sadistic smile lighting up her pale lips. This was everything she had anticipated and more.

With these new addictive feelings rushing through her mind and body, Persephone threw back her head and laughed and laughed and laughed.  
>...<p>

Persephone's good mood did not falter for days. She revelled when the paramedics took the body away, muttering about the "terrible accident" and the "broken neck".

She was careful to keep her smiles to herself and always looked appropriately sad when the situation called for it, but she couldn't deny the racing happiness that now flowed through her. Yet, all good things come to an end. And it soon became apparent that with the disappearance of her mother, her father was becoming a new problem.

As the years passed by, Persephone became his personal punch bag, and when she thought it couldn't get any worse, he started to sexually abuse her. Persephone's heart turned hard, she longed for the happiness she had once felt, knowing that in order to gain it, she had to kill.

When she turned 16, she bought herself a baseball bat, hiding it under her bed ready for the one night that it seemed right. And sure enough, exactly as predicted, that night came several months afterwards, her drunken father bursting into her room, a dark gleam in his eye and a satisfied smirk resting on his lips.

"Where's my pretty girl? Where's my pretty Sephy?" He said in a slur, observing the dark room and empty bed before him. His eyes caught the sight of her figure in the far corner, stood in the darkness and observing him with wild eyes. Her pale skin was illuminated in the moonlight, the dark bags under eyes giving her an almost skeletal look.

"Come here baby." Her father stumbled through the doorway and then smiled as the slim figure made its way across the room.

"I want to be happy." Her small voice sounded out and her father's drunkenness missed the dark undertone to her words.

"I can make you happy." He licked his lips as the teenage girl, his daughter, stood before him.

"Yes, yes you can." She said and a sinister smile spread on her lips as she brought the baseball bat from behind her back. She raised it high then brought it crashing down on his skull, causing him to instantly collapse unconscious on her bedroom floor. Without a moment's hesitation, Persephone raised the bat once more and hit his skull again. She repeated this action until his skull broke and then still she did not stop, hammering the bat over and over into his brain.

When she eventually slowed down and dropped the bloodied baseball bat to the floor, her body and mind was alive with happiness.

_Oh happiness how I've missed you_, she thought as she chuckled to herself.

She turned to face her mirror. Staring back at her was a small teenage girl, her dark brown hair flying wildly around the white face, now smeared with splatters of dark red blood. Her cold grey eyes stared out between smudged layers of eyeliner and mascara, giving her a darkly startled kind of look. But overall, the girl she saw was happy. _Happy at last._  
>...<p>

Beyond birthday climbed out of his window at Wammy's house, swinging down from the ledge to land on the grass below with a heavy thud. The teenage boy stood and brushed himself down, pulling strands of grass out of his messy black hair before moving quickly away from the building.

He hated staying in that place, and night was the only time he could actually get some peace alone with his thoughts. He decided he would walk into the town and see if there were any shops he could break into, not because he needed the money, but because it was fun. A grin reached his lips as he moved towards the gates, stopping suddenly when he realised he was not alone.

On the other side of the gates, he noticed the figure of a girl, probably the same age as him, staring up at the building. He frowned deeply, not wanting to be seen by some crazy girl in the middle of the night, but he knew he would have to pass her to leave. So he pulled his black jacket tighter around him and moved towards her.

As he grew closer, he became unsettled by her. The girl was attractive, but there was something in the way she stared that suggested something was wrong with her. Her hair was messy as though she had been in a fight and as Beyond moved closer still, he started to see the smears of blood down the front of her purple dress and staining her white face. _Who was this girl?_ And then suddenly, her eyes snapped in his direction.

Persephone stared at the boy before her, astonished to see someone so late at night. He was a strange looking boy, his hair raven black and crazily sticking out in all directions, his eyes the darkest she had ever seen anyone's over dark bags which suggested he had little sleep.

He stopped in front of her, only the metal gate separating them. He looked down at her, staring into the grey hollows of her eyes in a daring way.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked angrily but she didn't seem fazed.

"My name is Persephone." She replied and suddenly she smiled, a pretty, honest smile which lit up her eyes.

"Right. What the hell are you doing here looking like that?" Beyond frowned pointing down at the blood stains. She looked down to where he had pointed and he saw that, disturbingly, her smile only grew bigger.

"I came here because I have nowhere else to go. I'm an orphan now. I'm happy." She looked back up at him and there was something about the gleam in her eyes which sparked a jolt of excitement in Beyond. He leaned closer against the bars of the gate towards her.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Persephone recognised part of herself in this boy. This boy was like her, this boy was not right.

"I killed him. I killed my father, and I killed my mother. Now I can be happy." She said quietly, the gentle night breeze carrying her words away into the darkness. Beyond stared at her, the calmness in her tone, the smile upon her lips.

"What was it like? To kill?" He asked and his spidery, white fingers curled tightly around the bars of the gate, eyes wide with curiosity.

"It was like... earning your freedom. Getting what you finally wanted after so very long." Persephone stepped back from the gate and looked up at the night sky, a soft sigh escaping from her lips.

All of a sudden, Beyond didn't feel like going into town that night. This girl before him seemed to understand what others didn't. That killing could be beautiful, just a small part in a bigger plan for happiness. Beyond thought of the research lying in his room, the plan he was formulating and felt motivated to start working on it once more. He turned away from the girl and started striding back to the orphanage.

"Where are you going?" He heard he call from behind him and his dark eyes turned menacingly towards her.

"I have some of my own killing to plan." He said, his voice low and scary.

"Can I come?" She asked, her pale hand reaching upwards to twirl a lock of brown hair around it. Beyond looked her up and down, his face serious as he considered it.

"It seems you have no other choice." He finally said and Persephone gave him a smile which may have been considered pretty if her lips weren't caked in dry blood. She pushed the heavy metal gate open and rushed towards him so that they walked alongside each other.

"You never told me your name." Persephone said.

"My name is Beyond. Beyond birthday."  
><strong>...<strong>**  
><strong>

**Here's a little fact for you, I named my OC Persephone after Greek mythology, where Persephone is Goddess of the Underworld after being kidnapped by Hades himself.**

**I always liked that myth and I suppose it's a kind of fitting name for her, what with her being a little crazy in a deadly kind of way :P**

**So please let me know what you think in reviews! Any reviews would be greatly appreciated… unless they are flames. In that case I will use them to make toast.**

**mmm… toast.**


	2. Jam

...

Persephone lay asleep in Beyond's bed, her eyelashes fluttering from a dream but her face peaceful and calm. It seemed wrong to be so calm when she was still so covered in blood, the red drops standing out against the paleness of her skin.

Beyond crawled on his hands and knees across his room so that he knelt by his bed, his face level with her own sleeping one. He was so close he could feel the soft tickle of her breath on his cheek and he grinned. His dark red eyes rose to the spot above her head, taking in her name, "Persephone Fairview", and her remaining lifespan.

"You're very interesting." Beyond whispered and chuckled to himself in the darkness of his room. "Maybe you could help me..." He wondered aloud and he bit down on his lip in thought, watching as she became unsettled in her sleep at the sound of his voice.

He moved back, crawling across his floor again so that he was sat in the far corner of the room. Once sat there, his long legs curled up against his chest he watched her sleep once more until the sun began to rise and he heard the rest of Wammy's house begin to stir.

Persephone herself was starting to wake, her eyes fluttering open and then widening in confusion before realisation hit her.

She sat up suddenly, her dark hair sticking out in all directions and her grey eyes wild.

"I need to get away." She said suddenly and then jumped as a figure leapt up in the corner. She recognised it as the boy from the night before, Beyond.

"Where will you go?" He asked in a low voice and she met his eyes. Eyes which she now saw in the light were a scary shade of dark red.

"I... I don't know. I've murdered someone. I'm a wanted person now, I should get away..." Persephone pushed the bed covers away and stared down at her bloody clothes and bare arms. She frowned before frantically rubbing at the blood stains.

"You can stay here. You can hide." Beyond said quickly, not willing to let this girl go quite yet. She stared up at him in silence, her serious eyes blinking in thought. "I can sneak you into the showers. I know when they will be empty." He suggested and shrugged his slightly hunched shoulders which were shrouded in a black shirt.

Persephone furrowed her brow at him, her mouth forming a grim line. After a while, she nodded, breaking their gaze.

"Okay... I'll trust you." She said.

Beyond revealed his white teeth in a sneaky grin and his long pale fingers repetitively tapped against the side of his jeans in a slightly obsessive way.

"Fine. Everyone will be in the hall for breakfast in half an hour, I'll take you then. Now wait here." He said and before she could argue, Beyond had rushed from the room, slamming his door quickly behind him.

A few minutes later he returned, a black skirt and a purple vest top in his hands. He chucked them at Persephone who widened her eyes at him before grinning.

"Thanks... Did you steal them from someone?"

"Borrowed." He shrugged at her and then moved over to his drawers, dropping quickly onto his hands and knees and pulling open the bottom drawer in a jerky movement. She watched him pull out a jar of jam and his lips curled upwards as he held it up in front of his huge eyes. Then to her surprise, he start to crawl across the floor and to settle in the far corner. Persephone thought he resembled a large bug, skinny and long and moving in fast and unpredictable ways.

She watched him pull off the jam jar lid, letting it clatter noisily to the floor, and then he scooped out a glob of jam and began licking it off his fingers.

She tilted her head to one side slightly before standing, walking towards him then slumping onto the floor to sit in front of him. His wide eyes caught hers with a flash of annoyance but she merely smiled in response.

"You're like a little animal." She said and he raised his eyebrows from beneath long bangs of black hair.

She raised her eyebrows defiantly back before reaching out a finger and scooping up some of his jam with it. As she placed it in her mouth and suggestively sucked at the sweet jam, her eyes shone from their dark sockets in a dangerous way.

"I could say the same about you. You've killed two people." Beyond said it calmly, careful to keep the dark excitement he was feeling from his voice.

"Hmm..." Persephone let her eyes drop from his face and then she shrugged her shoulders and sighed, almost as if she was bored.

"Come on." Beyond said eventually and he leapt up from his seated position, striding past her to place his jam jar away. Persephone stood, her eyes turning wide as she watched him open his door and glance out. His face reappeared, a smile on his lips.

"It's clear, let's go." He said and he grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her roughly through the doorway and into the corridor.

He pulled her along, his tight grasp bruising her arm before he shoved her into a room containing several shower cubicles.

"Hurry up. I'll stand guard." Beyond said to her astonished face and he frowned at her in annoyance.

"Erm... Alright." She said in a small voice, and clutching the "borrowed" clothes tightly, she stepped into one of the cubicles, closing the door behind her.

Beyond leant against the door as he heard the shower start, rolling his eyes when she started to hum a tune as she washed. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, wondering if she would notice if he stole a sneaky glance over the top of the door. He chuckled to himself quietly. If she caught him would she murder him? His eyes flashed in the bright artificial light of the room before he heard the shower turn off.

"Beyond?" Her voice sounded out and he turned to see the top of her head poking over the door, her grey eyes surrounded by her smudged eyeliner, giving her a slight panda resemblance. "I haven't got a towel." She said and Beyond smiled.

"Right." He said, toying with her and not moving from his spot. He saw her eyebrows frown at him.

"Can I have one?" Her irritated voice came from behind the door.

"What if I said no?" Beyond stepped closer to her, his dark eyes boring into her own.

Suddenly, to his surprise, the door swung open, not enough to reveal Persephone, but enough to brutally collide with Beyond's face, before it swung instantly closed again. Beyond yelped, clutching at his nose as a small trickle of blood escaped from it, dripping down to his lips. His wild eyes caught Persephone's once more.

"Can you get me a towel now?" She said and although Beyond couldn't see her lips, he was sure she was grinning wildly.

"Fucking hell Persephone!" Beyond cried out and then grabbed a towel from the cupboard and threw it over the door. He heard her laughing as she dried herself then got dressed. She opened the door and Beyond looked her up and down, his gaze lingering on her bare legs before moving up to take in her dark wet hair messily falling over her shoulders. She moved towards him and looked down at his bloodied nose and lips.

"Sorry." She said although her face didn't show it. He frowned at her.

"You owe me." He said and she raised her hands.

"I already owe you, you aren't turning me over to the police." She said and his frown slipped a little.

"I may just have to if you insist on hitting me in the face with doors all the time." Beyond wiped away some of the drying blood. Persephone's hand reached up to grab his arm and stop him. His eyes snapped up at her with questioning look.

"That shade of red looks good on you." She said in an almost whisper, her face intense as she reached a finger to his lips, running it over the dried blood gently.

Suddenly, there was a shout from the corridor outside and the two of them jumped. Beyond quickly pushed Persephone back into a different cubicle, the door closing a mere second before the shower room door was flung open to reveal a small blonde haired boy about 10 years old. He looked up at Beyond and his eyes turned wide before he leaned backwards out the door and shouted down the corridor,

"I've found him! He's in here!"

There were hurried footsteps and Roger appeared in the doorway, frowning at Beyond from behind his glasses.

"Thank you Mello..." He said, laying a hand on the younger boys head as he smiled from his achievement. He turned to Beyond, "Beyond... You missed breakfast, and some important news. There has been a murder in the town. A man was killed last night and it is believed that the culprit is still in the area, possibly hiding. We all must take extra precaution and be sure to report anything suspicious to the police, understand?" He raised his grey eyebrows at the startled looking teen before him and Beyond nodded.

"Why are you bleeding?" Mello asked as he scrunched his nose up at Beyond.

"That's none of your business you little runt." Beyond glared back and a flash if anger lit up Mello's eyes in response.

"Beyond! We will have none of that language used here. And I don't know what you've been up to in order to get in such a state, but I suggest you stop and get yourself cleaned up." Roger frowned at him, the wrinkles on his forehead deepening.

"Whatever." Beyond shrugged and the older man sighed before walking away. Mello stuck out his tongue at Beyond then ran off down the corridor once more, his voice shouting,

"Hey Near! I found Beyond before you! Ha!"

Once he was sure they were both gone, he pulled open the shower door to a nervous looking Persephone.

"They're gonna catch me..." She said, fear filling her for the first time since she killed her father.

"Probably." Beyond nodded and Persephone appreciated his honesty. "But you can hide with me until that happens." Beyond bit down on some loose skin by his fingernail and Persephone smiled at him.

"Are you going to tell me who you are gonna kill now?"

Beyond smiled, "It's not quite as simple as that…"  
><strong>...<strong>

**BEYOND YOU NAUGHTY BOY. Haha, sometimes I actually imagine Beyond being pervier than L is 0.o**

**And adding Mello and Near in was purely for my enjoyment because I love those two… Maybe expect a future appearance by at least one of them? :P**

**Thank you for the reviews Geniusly-Unique and MiyakoChan-x I send you both cookies from L! :D**

**Seriously, I really appreciate reviews and people who have favourited or story alerted this story. You people are all amazing **

**Expect another update soon!**


	3. Disguise

…

Once back in the safety of Beyond's room, Persephone sat on the end of his bed, watching him pace the room restlessly.

"The thing is... I don't quite know yet who I will kill." He said and she tilted her head in confusion.

"You mean, you haven't even met the person you want to kill?" Her mouth dropped open in shock or awe, she couldn't tell which.

"There are a lot of factors I need to take into account when I decide. Their names, their lifespans..."

"Their lifespans?" Persephone frowned at him. He paused his pacing and seemed to consider a thought for a moment before shaking his head and leaping onto the bed next to her, assuming a strange crouching position.

"Yes... I have this... Thing where I can see peoples lifespans..." He wasn't looking at her, instead his dark red eyes were flying wildly around the room almost like a paranoid owl, his pale fingers drummed restlessly against the top of his curled up knees. Persephone thought he looked crazy, no, she thought he _was_ crazy. But then again, she was in no position to judge, with her being slightly crazy herself.

"Right..." She began, unsure what to reply with.

"You don't believe me, Persephone Fairview." He said and his eyes finally settled on her face with disturbing intensity.

"No, I do- wait a minute... How do you know my whole name? I never told you that..." She stood up from the bed to glare down at his curled up form. He gave a low laugh.

"I see people's names too. Their real names, the names that some keep hidden from everyone."

"Oh... And this gift you have-"

"Curse." Beyond interrupted her, his voice steely and dark. "It's no gift to be able to see death." Persephone found she was unable to keep his gaze, she could almost feel the heat radiating from it.

"Well this curse... Will it allow you to see my lifespan?" She widened her grey eyes in curiosity and a second of silence passed before Beyond answered.

"Yes."

"When will I die?" She asked, not out of fear, but out of simple morbid curiosity.

"Why would I tell you? It would ruin the surprise." He grinned and then started to laugh at her sour expression.

"That's not fair." She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, but it is fair. You see, I can't see my own lifespan, only other peoples. Therefore, neither of us know when we will die... It's as fair as it could possibly be." His fingers settled on top of his knees and he became stiller than Persephone had ever seen him.

"Oh..." She sighed and then flopped down onto the bed beside him, lying backwards to stare at the ceiling.

"So you don't know who you are going to kill yet..." She said and she saw his black mop of hair nod.

"The killing itself isn't the importation part, it's the overall puzzle."

"Huh?" Persephone was beginning to become sick of this strange boy and his cryptic words, she ran her hands through her hair, which was drying in dark loose waves.

"The point of it all is to create murder case that cannot be solved... Even by the world's greatest detective." Beyond's voice was distant and Persephone knew that even if he replied, he would pay no attention, his mind elsewhere. "I need to conduct some research. I need to plan it down to the very last detail." Beyond leapt from the bed once more, assuming his pace around the room, his ruby eyes glistening at the teenage girl lay across his bed.

"I need you to spy on him. I need you to find out if he moves location. I've managed to track down his current location but he moves around too much... I need to know where he is at all times..." Beyond started biting down on his fingernails in thought.

"Who are you on about?"

"L, the world's greatest detective."

"Right." Persephone sat up and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Beyond, are you forgetting I'm wanted for murder? One step out this place and I'm behind bars."

"I'll get you a disguise." He said but Persephone wasn't convinced.

"Why can't you just spy on this detective guy?"

"Because he knows me, even if I was in disguise, if he caught me then he knows me and my whole plan would fall to pieces."

"You know the world's greatest detective?" Persephone couldn't deny she was impressed and she raised her eyebrows over wide grey eyes. Beyond paused his frantic pacing and his blank face turned in her direction.

"Of course, I'm his successor."

"What?" Persephone's mouth dropped open in surprise. "You don't look like a genius detective kid." She added, her eyes running up and down his slim body and deathly complexion. He took two steps towards her so that he stood towering over her by the bed.

"You don't look like a cold blooded murderer." He replied, his lips curling upwards to match her smile.

"I guess we're both one of a kind." She said and as he stared down at her with those fiery wide eyes, Persephone felt the urge to kiss him, to taste some of the raw energy that seemed to radiate from him. But the moment passed and he turned away, leaving her feeling rejected and alone. Persephone tried to push away these feelings; she didn't want them to take over her again. If that happened, she would have to kill in order to regain her happiness. She shook her head and ignored the tingling thoughts, still small in her mind but growing ever bigger slowly.

"First we need to get you a disguise... We need to get you out of here. We both need to get out of here..." Beyond was saying and Persephone tried to get rid of the idea of the two of them eloping. She smiled to herself at the twisted thought and brought her attention back to the energetic teenage boy before her.

She startled slightly when she found him analysing her, his serious face moving closer and closer as his eyes darted across her body and face. Soon he was mere inches away from her face, making Persephone think that he clearly had no idea what personal space was.

"You might suit red hair. Yes... Dark red, cherry red... Jam red." His eyes grew wider than she had ever seen them and because he was so close, she could even see the black of his pupils grow larger in the dark rim of red surrounding them.

And then, as quick as a bullet, Beyond had leapt backwards away from her, falling to the floor in that strange, almost animalistic crawl position. He scanned the floor from his new position before spotting his target and scrambling to the other end of the bed, reaching beneath it and pulling out a black tin. He pried off the lid, revealing a stack of money and he then shoved the notes into his pocket.

Regaining his standing position, he rushed for the door. As his hand rested on the door handle, his scrutinising gaze turned once more to a stunned Persephone.

"And blue eyes. You would definitely suit blue eyes." He said with a nod, and before Persephone could argue or wonder, he had exited the room, his door slamming shut with a loud bang.

…

Beyond chucked the bag at Persephone and watched as she pulled out a short red wig which was curled slightly at the ends.

"Oh... It's beautiful." She smiled up at him and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, it will do the job. There are coloured contact lenses in there as well. Try them on." He climbed onto the bed she was sat on and crouched upon it, watching her insert the blue contacts and cover over her dark hair with the crimson coloured wig. It fell to just above her shoulders, loose strands curling by her neck and cheeks and a sleek fringe falling neatly across her forehead.

She stood from the bed and twirled around, showing off her new appearance. Beyond couldn't deny she looked good and he let his eyes drop away from her in a wave of embarrassment.

"You did well." Persephone was looking at herself in the mirror, twirling a piece of red hair around her finger. She glanced in the reflection at the teenage boy sat behind her, his face hidden behind his messy bangs of hair as he glanced down at the floor. Turning back towards him, she frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked and he jumped slightly, surprising Persephone when she realised that Beyond had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"No. Everything is fine." He leapt from the bed, once more jittery as though he had drank a hundred cups of coffee. "We can go ahead with our plan now. We can leave this place tonight." His face turned serious.

"And where will we go?" Persephone caught his eye for a brief second before he dropped his red orbs away from her now blue ones.

"London. He's in London, I have done my research well enough to know that much."

"London... I always wanted to go there." Persephone sighed happily and couldn't help but imagine a life with Beyond, the two of them living happily in the city together. Her happiness would remain. She would never need to kill again...

"I have more than enough money to last us years thanks to L himself and his trust funds he set up for us..." Beyond was muttering more to himself than anyone else, the distant look returning to his wide eyes as he began to pace the room, his bare feet thudding on the carpet.

Persephone simply lay back on the bed and closed her eyes. In her mind she was in a London apartment, waking up on the morning to find Beyond lying beside her, his hair ruffled from sleep. His black eyelashes would flutter slightly before opening and meeting her own.

"Good morning darling." He would say, a smile on his lips. They would dress together and sit to eat breakfast whilst watching morning television. _They would be happy_.

"Have you fallen asleep?" Beyond's accusing tone broke her daydream and she snapped her head up to stare guiltily at the angry boy before her.

She blushed in memory of her little fantasy, her cheeks turning pink in a way that Beyond couldn't help but admire. He shook his head quickly of the feelings and gave her a hard stare.

"Were you listening at all to what I was saying?" Beyond said and Persephone's mouth dropped open guiltily.

"London?" She raised her eyebrows and he sighed.

"I suppose that's all you need to know for now." He strode over to his drawers, once more retrieving the jam jar so that he could feed on the sticky sweet substance.

"Tonight..." He stuck a finger in his mouth and smiled at her, "Tonight we escape."  
><strong>...<strong>**  
><strong>

**Beyond eloping XD **

**Anyways, expect another update soon!**


	4. Escape

…

The night brought with it a calmness which soothed Persephone. _How could anything go wrong on a night as still as this? _She thought, staring out of Beyond's window at the moonlit bathed countryside.

"Are you ready?"

She turned away and her eyes adjusted to the dark room. Beyond stood, his pale skin glowing in the blue light of the moon so he looked almost phantom-like. He held out a backpack full of essentials in her direction and she took it, her fingers brushing against his own in a way which sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

"I'm ready." She said, a steely confidence to her voice which made Beyond smile. He turned and she followed him out of his bedroom door, closing it quietly behind her so that they stood in the dark corridor of the orphanage together.

Beyond nodded his head in the right direction and Persephone walked close behind him, the beat of her heart loud in his ears. There was a creak of floorboards beneath one of her steps loud enough to make them both freeze.

Suddenly, one of the doors nearby opened, flooding a bright white light out into the corridor. Persephone glanced over Beyond's shoulder at the small boy in white pyjamas stood in the doorway. He rubbed at one of his wide grey eyes and stared up at them in question, his shocking white hair curling at the ends.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a deadpan voice, his face remaining just as expressionless.

His eyes fell upon Persephone and he furrowed his brow. He saw an older girl with curly red hair stare back at him intensely with aqua eyes. He didn't recognise her as a member of the orphanage, yet there was something familiar about her he felt he should know. All of a sudden, realisation hit him.

It was the wanted girl. The murderer.

He involuntarily took one step back, his small fists curling into a ball.

"You're the murderer." He stated in a low voice and Persephone dodged around Beyond, a wild look in her eyes.

"Should I kill him?" She whispered to Beyond, a flash of excitement lighting up her eyes for a brief second. She wondered whether it would make her happier to kill a stranger than when she had killed those she knew.

A firm hand pulled her back and Beyond sent a flash of fury in her direction with narrowed red eyes.

"Near... Go back to bed. I have this sorted. I'm taking her to L." He stared down seriously at the small white boy who gave him a suspicious glare back. Persephone felt the grip on her arm tighten and she winced.

"What do you mean? Just let the police take care of it, L has no involvement in this case." Near kept his face calm as Beyond stepped closer, pulling an annoyed looking Persephone with him.

"It was supposed to be a secret. You see, L assigned me to this case to test my abilities. He told me to bring the culprit to him and he would sort the rest out himself." Beyond lied but the small boy still wasn't convinced.

"Regardless, I still want to inform the police of her presence... If what you say is true, then I am sure L would understand." He raised a finger to twirl a lock of hair around it, remaining infuriatingly calm as Beyond's grip tightened again on Persephone's arm. She screwed up her face in pain but didn't make a sound.

"There is no need, Near. Go back to bed." Beyond said and there was no mistaking the underlying threat in his tone.

Near blinked once, making it clear he refused to back down.

"My offer still stands." Persephone added in the silence that had fallen between them and she was surprised when the small boy showed no sign of fear at her death threats.

"Let's go." Beyond said eventually, stalking off down the corridor and dragging a shocked looking Persephone behind him.

Near's grey orbs widened before he reached back into his room, pulling out a toy police car. He flicked a switch in the back of it and then set it down on the floor of the corridor. The car sped after the two of them, red and blue lights flashing as the whole corridor filled with the deafening sound of a police siren.

"That fucking kid and his fucking toys!" Beyond snarled as lights were turned on and doors opened in response to the loud noise.

They started to run, hitting the stairs so fast that Persephone was sure she would have fallen if it wasn't for Beyond's death grip on her arm. As they reached the front door, it became apparent that the rest of the orphanage was aware as shouts of calling the police were made among the noise.

The two teenagers sprinted across the grass and through the large iron gates, not stopping as they rushed down the road away from the orphanage.

A few minutes later and the sound of police sirens filled their ears, except these weren't coming from any toy. Beyond glanced around and then in a split second, he grabbed Persephone around the waist and pushed her into the bushes by the road, he himself falling with her so that he landed heavily on top of her.

A second passed as they lay frozen, listening to the police cars speed past their hiding place. As the last one passed Persephone let out a breath of relief. She was about to ask Beyond to remove himself from her when her thoughts were cut short by the feel of his lips invading her own in a passionate kiss. She stared at him with wide panicked eyes as he kissed her and then when he pulled away he smirked.

"Danger gets me all heated up." He said and gave a low chuckle. Persephone stared up at his crazy face, leaves stuck in his nest of black hair and couldn't help but smile.

"That wasn't bad." She raised her eyebrows up at him and bit her bottom lip, still tingling slightly from the heat of his touch.

He jumped up from on top of her and started moving onwards, showing no attempt to help her up from the ground. She gave a slight sigh in annoyance before pushing herself up and chasing after him, branches from trees scratching at her as she pushed her way through the greenery.

As she eyed up the tall slim figure and crazy raven hair walking in front of her, she felt her heart beat just that tiny bit faster. Flicking a stray piece of red hair from her eyes, she couldn't help but feel that, now she had met Beyond, things were never going to be boring ever again.  
><strong>...<strong>**  
>A kiss at last :P<strong>

**Please review and make Hush happy.**


	5. Knife

…

They hitchhiked as far as they could, watching the green countryside fly by and turn into concrete jungles of big buildings and busy streets through a variety of car and truck windows.

After a while, it became apparent that it would no longer be safe to remain so public with their transport. News of their wanted status was spreading fairly quickly around the country and they had to be more careful.

For the second night in a row, Persephone lay out on the grimy bed with stained sheets staring at the ceiling of the cheap hotel.

"Beyond?" She asked and lifted her head slightly so that she could see his skinny figure silhouetted in the moonlight from the window.

"Yes?" He didn't turn to acknowledge her but Persephone had grown used to his distance.

"How long are we to stay here? It's really not very nice at all." She scrunched her nose up as she stared around the small, badly lit room.

"It's low key. It's out of the way and even if we did look suspicious, the owners won't act upon it. This place may not be 'nice' but it is exactly what we need." He said it in a tone which suggested it was obvious.

Persephone flopped her head back down. He was so intelligent and quick witted she couldn't keep up sometimes. Occasionally she found him saying things that left her reeling in confusion and awe, desperate to catch up to him. To be good enough for him.

"You didn't answer my question." She eventually said and his shoulders slumped slightly.

"I suppose we can move on tomorrow. We aren't far from London now. When we arrive we can get you a new disguise and put my plan into action."

"To stalk L." Persephone smiled at the thought of doing something so dangerously exciting. The world's greatest detective. She wondered what he was like.

Beyond was chuckling to himself once more, his slumped shoulders shaking and making Persephone's grin grow wider.

She jumped up from the bed, a jerky action which surprised even her in its likeness to Beyond's way of moving. Then she slinked up behind him, a pale hand fluttering up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

She felt him go rigid for a second and then fast as lightening, she found herself pushed back, hitting the wall with a heavy an painful thud. He held an arm across her chest, pushing her back onto the wall with force, his wild eyes suddenly very close to her face, dark pits of morbid excitement.

It took a second for Persephone to realise that he was holding a knife. The cool metal blade brushed against her cheek and his slender fingers held it close with his other hand. He grinned from ear to ear, eyes flickering between her face and the flash of moonlight which reflected on the blade.

"Do you enjoy closeness?" He said in a low, amused voice and Persephone couldn't help but feel a little less panicked and a little more excited. Her adrenaline was pumping, she was feeling alive. "Is this close enough for you?" He said and the knife fell lightly on her cheek.

Persephone bit back her smile and didn't respond, letting the quickness of her breathing do the talking for her. Beyond pushed the knife against her skin a little harder, the sharp blade breaking it and drawing a drop of blood. As he ran the knife in a small line, Persephone felt the sharp sting and the warm trickle of blood run down her white cheek.

"You like this closeness, don't you Sephy?" Beyond said and he felt the change in Persephone rather than saw it. All of a sudden, the brightness in her eyes had turned dark, the smile dropping from her lips as her face took on a look of slightly demented sadness.

Persephone was feeling herself being swallowed whole by that black hole of emptiness. The sadness and despair which she had fought and killed to dispel was consuming her once more like a disease that had simply being lying dormant. And all because of one word. _How could one word have changed things so much?_

"Don't... Don't call me Sephy." She said, her voice scratchy and low. Beyond's smile flickered for a second, his eyebrows rising as though he had found a new toy to play with.

"But Sephy suits you so nicely. My little Sephy." He tormented. However he was soon silenced when Persephone kneed him the guts so hard he cringed backwards, the knife slipping from his grasp and falling to the floor with a clatter.

"Fuck off." She hissed at him and then as she turned to storm out of the room, she heard the low, maniacal sound of laughter follow her with each step.

Sephy. Sephy. Beyond had hit a nerve with that. Sephy was what her father called her. Sephy was the scared girl who didn't understand why her father wanted to hurt her in that way. She wasn't Sephy anymore. She was Persephone, and she was not going to let the grief associated with Sephy take over her again.

Beyond made no attempt to stop her as she left the hotel, walking down the street, darkened in the late hours of the night. She passed a pub and a group of men wolf whistled in her direction, causing her to glare back at them.

"Hey baby! Where you going?" One man called and Persephone heard his drunken footsteps follow her.

She strode ahead, her thoughts wild and dark and completely focussed on getting rid of this sadness which was starting to eat her away. She wouldn't let it get the better of her like before. She needed to put an end to it now. And she knew exactly how to do it.

Taking a sharp turn left, Persephone darted into a dark alleyway, her hurried footsteps keeping her ahead of the drunken man still following her intently. She glanced back at him, he was a balding, fat man, small and not necessary strong by the looks of it either. He was also very drunk, his walk staggering from side to side as he slurred out words in her direction.

"That's some pretty red hair you got there baby... Why not lemme touch it, eh?"

Persephone swung her head back round and her eyes caught on a broken glass bottle lying on the floor by an overturned bin. She slyly reached down for it and then slowed herself to a stop.

She turned, the broken bottle clutched tightly behind her back and out of view. She pasted a smile on her face, feeling the burning sensation rise up in her as she thought about what she was about to do. _Happiness... I'm coming for you, _she thought as the man approached closer, a sleazy smile on his own lips.

"Yeah baby, that's right..." He said as she took a step closer, blue eyes shining from dark rimmed sockets.

"You could make me happy." She said and he gave a small chuckle, eyebrows rising above piggish eyes.

"Sure I can baby..." He said and he reached for her. At the same moment, Persephone lunged forward, pulling out the broken bottle and plunging the sharp ends into his chest.

The man cried out and fell back, allowing Persephone to pull out the broken bottle only to sink it into his skin once more. The warm splatter of his blood was comforting on her hands, She began to feel the bubbly waves of happiness form in her gut. She stabbed him again and again, throwing her head back to the night sky and laughing as elation was welcomed back.

___I am not Sephy_, she thought, _Sephy was never this happy_.

She stood, the man lying unconscious at her feet but bleeding so heavily she knew he didn't have long left to live. For a second, she wondered if that night had been his time to die, or whether she had cut it short. Beyond would have known. A smile lit up her lips at the thought of Beyond. Beautifully dark Beyond. Now she was happy again, she should return to him. He might be worried, she thought and she bit her lip in excitement, smashing the bloody glass bottle against the wall and walking away from the dying man. 

**A bit of gore and a bit of fucked up romance. Who could ask for more? :P**

**Thanks to RedRose1029 for your review!**

**Please leave more reviews and I will send you virtual jam so that you can make your very own Beyond trap ;)**


	6. Thanks

…

"Who the fuck have you killed now?" Beyond sighed when he saw Persephone walk in the room, her hands and top stained the same colour as the smear of blood still on her cheek.

"Nobody important. All that matters is that I'm happy now." Persephone crawled onto the bed next to him, lying as close to him as she dared.

"You do realise we have to leave tonight now. You have a knack for letting the cops find us." Beyond didn't seem all that bothered but Persephone couldn't miss the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry." She said and stared up at him with wide eyes. He frowned down at her before reaching out a finger and wiping at the blood on her cheek. He brought the finger to his mouth and sucked at the blood before making a disgusted face.

"You don't taste as sweet as you look." He muttered and leapt away from her to retrieve one of the many jars of jam he had packed in his bags. Persephone gave an exasperated sigh and then remembered something that made her smile.

"Was it sweeter when you kissed me?" She raised her eyebrows cheekily at him and he turned to her with wide eyes that Persephone could have sworn looked almost innocent.

"By a slight degree, yes." He said then turned back to his jam, scooping it up then licking it off his fingers until the whole jar had been devoured within a few minutes. Persephone grinned to herself, wondering whether she would get the chance to kiss him again soon.  
>Her daydream was interrupted by Beyond who threw her backpack at her.<p>

"Get washed and pack your shit up, we're leaving."

"Fine." She huffed and as she headed for the bathroom he called out to her,

"And try not to kill anyone else, ok? You can't help me if you're in jail." He raised his eyebrows and she replied with a small salute and a smile. It was almost as if he was concerned for her. Almost.

...

They took the train the rest of the way to London, the hoods on their hoodies pulled tightly around their faces. It didn't seem to matter all that much though, it was the early hours of the morning and the night train officer was too tired to take notice of the two guarded teens sat closely in the back seats.

Persephone watched the towns fly by the window, the sun rising and steadily bringing the world back to life. She thought it looked kind of beautiful, but then she was still buzzing from her killing high so she thought everything was kind of beautiful.

She glanced at Beyond curled up on the seat next to her and felt the need to rest a head on his shoulder. He caught her eye and she looked away embarrassed, her cheeks turning pink in that way Beyond found strangely appealing.

He focused his attention back on his knees, finding it difficult to remain annoyed with her for changing the plans. She was stupid. She killed out of impulse, not a thought was put into it. She lived in the here and now, not caring for the future and the consequences of her actions. _Yes_, he thought, _she was stupid, but she was happy that way_. He smiled fondly and dropped his face behind his hair so that she wouldn't see. Maybe if he succeeded in his plan... He could be happy like her too.

...

London was even better than Persephone had imagined it. The busy streets, the sights, the sounds. It was place to get lost. It was a place she hoped they would be happy.

As they entered yet another small and scruffy looking hotel, Persephone couldn't help but think of her and Beyond once more together in a London apartment, happy together. _Maybe when all this was over.._.

"This will do for now. I am going to look for a place to rent since we are going to be here a while. For now we can stay here and you can watch L once I get you a new disguise." Beyond was shiftier than usual, his long fingers drumming against his leg as he paced the room.

"We are going to rent a place?" Persephone tried to contain her excitement.

"Yes. I'll start looking today." He was distracted, probably excited about finally being able to keep track on L. Persephone was grinning. Maybe her dream of them living together happily was coming true sooner than she thought.

Fuelled by this information she moved closer to Beyond, who stopped his pacing to give her a wary look.

"I... I suppose I never thanked you." Persephone started to say and Beyond raised two dark eyebrows in question. "You know, you could have told the police about me. But you didn't. And you have helped me..." She took another step closer and she could see him becoming slightly uncomfortable in the situation, his red eyes darting backwards and forwards around the room.

"Yes well I needed someone to help me track L and you..." He trailed off, his eyes catching hers and she smiled. She leaned forward and planted one small kiss on his lips, gentle and light, the sweet taste of his jam flavoured lips lingering as she pulled away. His eyes were startled almost like a deer caught in headlights.

"That was to say thanks." She said quietly and he remained frozen in front of her, his eyes empty of any clues to what he was feeling. Suddenly he had grabbed her face between cold hands, pulling her close so that he could bring his lips crashing to hers.  
>Persephone's eyes fell closed, thinking this was exactly what she had always wanted. The sugary taste of him, the sensation as he bit her bottom lip and grabbed her hair tightly in one hand. <em>This happiness was stronger than killing.<em>

When he pulled away he gave her a crazy smile, his hand falling from her hair to brush over the cut on her cheek from the day before. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"You're welcome." He said and then he was gone, darting around her and leaving her almost breathless. He was on the floor again, crawling to his backpack and then standing and putting it over one shoulder.

"I will get you a new disguise. Don't go killing anyone whilst I'm gone." He called and she went to say something but he had already rushed from the room.

"Right." She said to the empty room and then sighed. Beyond was so on and off with her. She had no clue what he thought about her. But she knew that she liked him and that he made her happy. And he should know better than anyone that she had done far worse things for happiness than simply chasing after a boy which may not like her back. She was willing to take the chance.  
>...<p>

Persephone sat in the small cafe at a table which faced the window. Her new disguise of a chestnut brown bob wig and green contacts behind large geeky glasses had her missing the curly red locks of her previous disguise. This new disguise simply made her look frumpy.

She sighed over the cheap cup of coffee which was going cold and gazed out across the busy street again. Across the road was the Empire hotel, a grand expensive place which Beyond believed that L currently inhabited.

She was on the lookout for L, who Beyond had described in great detail, and also for an older man named Watari, who was apparently always where L was. But she had been watching and waiting for hours now, changing locations from the restaurant next door to this cafe after several hours had passed in order to not draw too much attention from the owners. There was still no sign of either man emerging from the hotel though and she was becoming bored out of her mind.

She started to line up the sugar cubes from the bowl on her table, then began to stack them one by one. Once her tower had reached a great height she took another glance out of the window. She stood up suddenly in shock, the tower of sugar crumbling onto the table as she watched the old man walk out of the hotel's revolving doors.

"Watari..." She whispered to herself, recognising the grey haired man with small glasses from the photograph Beyond had shown her earlier. He wrapped his black coat around him tightly and pulled his hat down against the cold London weather before starting to cross the road. Persephone saw with panic that he was heading her way and she quickly resumed her seating position, attempting to look casual.

Watari entered the cafe and the bell jingled above the door. Persphone pushed her glasses up her nose so that she could glance out the side of them. She took a sip of her cold coffee and pretended it wasn't vile.

Watari was smiling as the cafe owner appeared.

"I'm just here for some more cake, dear." He said pleasantly to the chubby woman who chuckled.

"Again? My, my, you are eating my poor cafe out of cake! Is it to go again?" She asked and he nodded before selecting several different cakes from the glass case displaying them.

Persephone watched curiously as he accepted the cakes and handed the owner his money.

As Watari turned to leave, his eyes fell on the small teenage girl sitting by the door, her pale face framed by light brown hair. He gave her a friendly smile and she startled slightly.

"I know someone with a sweet tooth like that." He said and pointed down at the toppled pile of sugar cubes on her table. She blushed at him and smiled before he left the cafe with a tip of his black hat.

Persephone watched him walk away, returning to the hotel with his bag full of various cakes. As soon as the doors had closed behind him, she leapt up and quickly left the cafe.

As she dodged people on the busy street, she pulled out her phone and dialled Beyond's number.

"Yes?" He replied, voice expectant.

"It has been confirmed. The target is definitely located at the Empire hotel." She said quietly into the phone and she imagined Beyond smiling on the other end.

"Just as I thought, you can come back now." He said and then hung up, leaving Persephone with a "goodbye" playing on her lips.

She caught her reflection in a shop window and frowned. She needed a new disguise; this one was not doing her any favours…

…

**Should be fun to throw a bit of L into the mix **

**Kumixx: I'm glad you like the story so much you vomit rainbows XD And I only really set it as M because I didn't want people to read about the murders and be like "I'M DISTURBED!" Haha. Anyways, have some jam for leaving such a nice review! :D**

**RedRose1029: Yes, I really do believe Persephone does need mental help! :P And I have read the Noughts and Crosses books, they are very good Although I did take Persephone's name more from the Greek mythology for this fic! :D Thank you for the nice reviews, they are greatly appreciated :3**

**Should update again tomorrow folks! Expect more twisted actions from Beyond and Persephone and also a smudging of Lawliepop. Because we all love a bit of Lawliepop.**


	7. Pond

...

Beyond looked up from his notes as Perspehone entered the room. Although her eyes still shone emerald from the contacts he had given her, she had lost the glasses and changed her wig. Where once there was a light brown bob, there was now long, layered red hair, falling in a spiky fringe around her face.

"Do you like?" She asked giving him a twirl and flicking the firey strands over her shoulder. "It's different to the last red one, so it should be ok. And I needed a new disguise anyway because Watari saw me in my old one."

Beyond looked her up and down slowly, not denying the fact that she did look good. Her hair was jam red and he licked his lips quickly.

"Delicious." He said and she raised a suggestive eyebrow at his quick smile. However, he simply returned his gaze back to his notes, his attention once more fixed away from her.

Persephone slumped slightly before walking towards him, sitting beside him so that their shoulders touched.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Attempting to figure out a way in which to make these murders work. Everything has to be perfect." He said seriously, fingers flitting over the pages scrawled in his messy handwriting.

"I'm sure you will be able to do it. You are the smartest person I know." She said and dared to rest her head lightly on his shoulder.

Beyond glanced quickly at the smooth red hair falling across the black of his shirt before returning his attention to the writing.

"Hmm..." He said simply, allowing her this moment of intimacy without trying to pull a nasty trick or hold a knife to her face. _But then again_, he thought, _she had seemed to enjoy the knife part as much as he had..._

__"How old are you Beyond?" She suddenly asked, breaking his train of thought.

"Nearly 18." He replied and glanced down at her to find her eyes boring into his face. He refused to break the gaze.

"I'm nearly 17." She said eventually and then looked away as silence fell between them. "When I turn 17, you will turn 18. You will always be one year beyond me." She smiled up at him, "Isn't that ironic? Beyond birthday... Always one birthday beyond me."

Beyond couldn't help but smile down at her at the strange thought. Her simple way of thinking made him calmer, kept him more grounded. He placed his notes to one side, a peculiar feeling overtaking him.

"Let's get out of this awful hotel. Let's go do something fun." He announced and she sat up in excitement.

"Really?" She turned to his face, serious yet his eyes alight with what she presumed was anticipation.

"Yes, let's go." He leapt up, grabbing her hand on the way so that she was yanked into a standing position. When he let go, her fingers still tingled from where his own had been.

They left the hotel and walked through London, the sun setting on a cold day as people hurried home to their normal lives. They found themselves in Hyde Park, walking silently side by side along the path and looking out over the expanse of green and lake beside them. Persephone rushed towards a wooden bridge which crossed the lake and Beyond slowly followed her, his hands firmly in his pockets and his head down.

They stopped half way across to look down onto the water and as Persephone watched a duck swim by beneath them, she couldn't help but think that they were on a date just then. The two of them on a romantic walk through Hyde Park. She looked at Beyond who had pulled out his knife and was now intently carving straight lines into the handrail of the bridge, his eyes focussed as he pulled the blade swiftly across each time.

Feeling slightly adventurous, Persephone climbed up onto the handrail so that she could walk along the top of the bridge, balancing with her arms held out as Beyond watched her amused.

"What if you fall?" He asked and she stuck out her tongue in concentration.

"Then hopefully you will catch me." She replied and then stopped as Beyond expertly leapt onto the handrail ahead of her, making the balancing act look twice as easy as she was finding it.

"But what if I'm the one who pushed you?" His eyes gleamed and in the second it took for Persephone's face to show realisation, he had grabbed her shoulders and shoved her sideways, sending her crashing into the water below.

She surfaced, gasping from the cold with her red hair turned dark brown and plastered to her face. Beyond looked down at her from above, creased over in laughter. Persephone scowled and in one swift movement, jumped up to grasp his leg. He balanced for a second before losing it and following her into the dark icy water with a small yelp.

This time it was Persephone turn to laugh when he emerged, his dark hair flat and covering his eyes almost like a wet dog. He frowned at her harshly but the effect was taken away slightly by the drowned rat look he was currently sporting.

"Not so funny now is it?" She jeered and then he grabbed her, pushing her head beneath the water. She struggled against him but he held her down strongly, panicking Persephone as she started to run out of breath. She struggled some more and soon she realised she was drowning. She was dying. _He was killing her_.

Just as she thought he would never let go, his grip released and his hands were under her arms, pulling her up to the surface so that she could gasp for air greedily. He held her up as though it was never him who was holding her down in the first place, his face looking more curious than anything else. Once Persephone had regained her breath she brought a fist to his calm looking face, causing him to recoil slightly from the hit and drop her back into the water.

"What the fuck Beyond?" Persephone cried at him and he rubbed his cheek with a frown.

"I was only wondering how long you could last..."

"By drowning me?" She cried and he wiped a stray strand of wet black hair from his eye.

"_Almost _drowning you, yes. I knew you wouldn't die. Your time is not up quite yet." He said, eyes flickering to a spot above her head as he raised his wet hand to chew on his thumbnail.

"You're unbelievable." She sighed and then swam to the edge of the lake, climbing out and glaring at the woman walking her dog who was giving the two of them disapproving looks.

Beyond followed her and when she turned to him, she tried to avert her eyes from the way his wet black shirt clung tightly to his body beneath his jacket.

"Shall we go back to the hotel. I think I have had enough fun for the day." He said and flashed her a smile which she couldn't help return despite her foul mood.

"I'm glad you think drowning me is fun." She said and clung her arms tightly around her soaked body in an attempt to combat the cold.

"_Almost_ drowning." He added and then slipped off his jacket to put around her shoulders. The jacket itself was soaked through but it was a small comfort and Persephone smiled her thanks at him. It wasn't exactly an apology, but, it was _almost_ an apology.

…

The next morning, Persephone found herself in the same cafe, hoping her new red hair and lack of glasses would fool the owners into thinking she was a different person from the day before. In the bag by her feet was a set of very small video cameras which Beyond had purchased earlier ready for her to set up to spy on L.

She watched the hotel doors intently and smiled when she saw the familiar old face of Watari appear, making his way down the street. She leapt from her seat and onto the busy street, hurrying across the road so that she could follow him from a safe distance.

The old man moved quickly and Persephone jogged slightly to keep up, slowing down when she saw him enter a bakery. She stopped to feign interest in the shop window next door, sneaking glances into the bakery where she saw Watari purchase several boxes of cookies.

_Cakes and cookies... Was all this man ever bought sweet things?_ She wondered with a slight frown and then lowered herself to tie her shoelaces as he exited, hiding her face from view.

He was heading back to the hotel and she stalked him closely, slipping through the revolving doors into the grand lobby. Persephone gazed around the brightly lit entrance with marble floors and gold furnishings; she had never been anywhere so posh before.  
>She shook her head to regain her focus and saw Watari enter a lift on the other side of the lobby. She moved closer as the doors closed and took note that the lift stopped on the tenth floor. She then entered the second lift and rode it up to the tenth floor, her heart beating fast in anticipation.<p>

Exiting the lift she only just caught the figure of Watari turn the corner ahead in the hotel corridor. Rushing after him as quietly as she could, she peeked around the corner to see him pull out a key card and enter one of the rooms.

As quickly as she could she pulled out one of the small cameras, placing it hidden within a plant pot so that it pointed towards the door Watari had just disappeared through. She then made her way back, placing another camera by the lifts and yet another by the entrance to the hotel. She smiled to herself as she hurried off down the street. Now they could keep tracks on him without having to sit around waiting in a cafe all day.

...

"Watari, did you bring the cookies?" L pushed himself away from his monitor as Watari entered the hotel room. The old man smiled fondly down at the detective, his owl like eyes staring back beneath messy black hair.

"Here you are." He handed over a box which L tore open and began to munch on the cookies, his sugar need fulfilled for now.

"Did you notice a girl on your travels?" He asked, turning in the swivel chair he crouched upon to face back to the monitors. On one screen, the hotel lobby was shown and on another there was a view of outside the hotel.

"A girl?" Watari asked, pulling off his coat.

"Yes, with long hair, the monitors are in black and white but the colour looked dark, possibly brown?" L suggested, bringing a thumbnail to his lips whilst he rewound the screens with his other hand.

"I don't think so... I wasn't paying much attention..." Watari said and moved behind L to watch the screens.

"it seems as though she was following you... I was just casually watching the screens when I caught her here." L pointed one pale spidery finger at the first screen where the teenage girl was caught crossing the road in pursuit of Watari.

"And also here as well, which was what made it seem suspicious." L displayed the second screen, where the girl stood watching the lift Watari had just entered, staring at the floor number it stopped on before entering the second lift herself.

"A follower?" Watari seemed curious and as L returned the screens back to real time they watched her exit the lift on her way out. As she reached the door they both leaned close, observing her drop something small by a marble statue before hurrying out.

"Watari, please go down there immediately and find out what it was that she dropped." L instructed, munching down on his cookie loudly.

"Certainly." Watari said and left the room.

L zoomed the camera in on the paused screen, trying to identify the blurry face of the teenage girl who had surely been following Watari. _Did someone know he was here? What did they want?_

Watari re-entered the room, holding a small camera in his hands.

"I have disabled it. Looks like someone was trying to keep tabs on where you were." He said and dropped the small device into L's outstretched palm. L picked it up with his other hand, dangling the camera between his finger and thumb as he examined it.

"Can you please run fingerprint tests on this; I wish to know exactly who is intending on watching me." L said, delicately handing the camera back.

"Of course, would you like me to check for other cameras around the hotel?"

"That won't be necessary." L took another bite of cookie and Watari raised his eyebrows in shock.

"You don't think there are any others?" He questioned and L's wide grey eyes met his own.

"No, I believe there are others. In fact, there is a 93% of there being more than just that one. But I'm curious... I want to know who is keeping tracks on me and I believe that for now we will let them have their way. They may soon become bored." L said in his monotone, pushing his chair around so that it swivelled in a full circle.

"Alright, as you wish." Watari said and moved away to examine the camera.

L stared seriously at the paused screen again. _Who had found him after all this time?_

…

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far! :D**

**Expect another update tomorrow!**


	8. Car boot

...

"I thought you said you put one in the lobby?" Beyond asked, annoyance seeping in his voice as he linked his laptop up to the three television screens he had set up in the hotel room, wires and cables lining up on the dirty carpet.

"I did. I'm sure of it." Persephone said, emerging from the bathroom to walk towards him.

"I'm not getting any signal besides these two." He pointed at the screens showing various views from the hotel corridor apart from one screen which remained in static.

"I definitely put one in the lobby. They must have found it and got rid of it." Persephone added and Beyond glared at her.

She wasn't wearing her wig or contacts, the dead grey of her eyes once more staring out at him from behind dark brown hair. He still found those eyes creepy. There was something not right about them, even more than the fiery red of his own.

"You should have been more careful about where you hid them." He said and she sighed, falling back on the bed.

"Sorry, I was kind of in a rush to get out of there."

At the other end of the room, another television screen sat, however this one was actually showing television, the serious face of a news reporter staring back on mute. Persephone reached for the remote and turned the sound on, regretting it instantly.

_"Police are still on the lookout for a murder suspect who was spotted just outside London two days ago. Persephone Fairview, aged 16, is wanted for murder of her father and also for murder of Daniel Collinson, found dead near his local pub two nights ago. Police are urging anyone who may have seen her to ring the following number..._"

Persephone made a disgusted noise as a photo appeared of her from several years ago. A school photo of her looking grim with sallow eyes and messy hair. Beyond glanced over at it, uninterested, then flashed her a cheeky smile.

"Nice photo." He chuckled and she yanked a pillow off his head. He frowned back at her, his fingers running through his messy hair where she had hit him.

"I'll be caught soon." Persephone said quietly, turning the volume of the TV back on mute. Beyond stayed silent, his attention once more turned to his laptop. "Maybe jail won't be as bad as it sounds." She said and Beyond sneered, causing Persephone to glare at him. "But it's such a shame... I was kind of hoping I would be able to settle down with you one day... A nice apartment somewhere." She stared at the ceiling, her voice distant as she let the fantasy play out in her mind.

"Right." Beyond said, his attention completely focussed on something else. But Persephone wasn't ready to give up yet and she crawled across the bed to where he sat.

He didn't even glance at her, the red of his eyes glowing in the light from the laptop screen. She leant close and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He didn't react apart from to raise his hand and almost swat her away, as if she were a fly.

"Hey!" Persephone cried out at the rudeness of his gesture. Suddenly, an idea gripped her and she reached around his back to where she knew he kept his knife. Quickly pulling it out, she leapt on top of Beyond so that he was pinned to the bed, holding the sharp knife against his cheek like he had done to her that time before. She leant close to him, her dark hair falling forward to tangle in his own.

"You need a bit of danger, don't you? You need a bit of blood to get things going..." She whispered in his ear, her breath tickling him so that he smiled.

"I prefer _your_ blood..."

"Ahh, but you yourself said that my blood wasn't sweet enough. Surely with all the jam you eat, yours will be much nicer."

Persephone moved the knife down from his face until it reached the top of his shirt. She slipped the sharp blade beneath it and pulled so that fabric ripped, revealing part of Beyond's pale chest. The knife was pushed against his skin and she caught his eye. He was smiling, daring her to do it with those devilish lips.

She pushed down, breaking the skin then sliding the blade. Beyond gave a small gasp and Persephone raised the blade from his skin, watching as the line she had drew across his chest turned dark red, drops escaping and running down the pale white skin and absorbing into his ripped shirt. She dropped the knife and instead brought her finger to the cut, delicately soaking the tip if her finger in his blood. She brought the finger to his mouth and he bit down on it hard, licking away the dark red liquid quickly.

"Yes, it's much sweeter." He said with a smile, releasing her finger from his clenched teeth.

"As sweet as this?" Persephone asked, kissing him hard on the lips, feeling her own shirt grow wet as her chest pushed against his bleeding one.

Their kissing became more frantic, Beyond's hands drifted up and down her body as they tangled themselves on the bed.

Sex was never something that Persephone had previously enjoyed. Sex was something bad, something that was forced upon her by people she thought she could trust and, at times, people she hadn't even known. But that night she spent with Beyond wasn't like all those other times. That night she wanted it, wanted _him_. And then she finally understood what being intimate truly was.

...

"L, I have the results from the fingerprint test we conducted on the camera." Watari said and L pulled himself away from the case he was currently working on. "They belong to Persephone Fairview. Her fingerprints were in the database from a series of mild shoplifting she conducted two years ago."

"Persephone Fairview... The name is familiar." L bit down on his thumbnail again and Watari was quick to enlighten him.

"She is currently wanted for the murder of two men, one of them being her own father." Watari said and L's eyes grew wide in realisation.

"Ah yes, I remember her from the news... But why was she following you? Does she wish to kill you? Or _me_?" L's face had grown distant as he fell into deep thought.

"But how would she know about you? Or that I was linked to you?" Watari wondered.

"Was there nothing that seemed suspicious about her background?" L queried, pouring himself a cup of black coffee before inserting several sugar cubes.

"Well, she was from the same town as the orphanage, although I do not see how she could have found out such vital information..."

"She must be in contact with someone from the orphanage. Someone who knows about me and you." L took a sip of the sickly sweet coffee. "And someone who was able to track down my location... Very impressive." L said, the monotone of his voice rising slightly in curiosity.

"Do you want me to inform the police that the girl was seen here?" Watari questioned and L turned back to his case file.

"Yes, but I don't want them sniffing around here whilst we are still here. I shall complete these cases tonight and we can relocate in the morning. You may inform the police then." L said and Watari nodded down at the detectives hunched back.

"And where, may I ask, shall we relocate to?" He said and there was a brief moment of silence as L considered it.

"Several of the new cases I have been assigned take place in America, in order to use the police more fully, we should relocate there. The LA base should do just fine." L said and then downed the rest of his coffee.

"Of course, I will book the flights tonight." Watari said with a smile, looking forward to the warmer LA weather that lay ahead.

...

Persephone woke when the first shafts of sunlight started streaming through the curtains and as he eyes blinked in the light she smiled. Next to her lying asleep on the bed was Beyond. His bare chest rising and falling gently and his black eyelashes flickering slightly against his cheek.

_This is just how I imagined it_, she thought and then also took in the fact that he looked so peaceful whilst asleep, a little less serious or troubled.

Suddenly, movement in the corner of her eye caused her to sit up to glance at the surveillance screens. She gasped as she saw the figure of Watari exiting the hotel room, carrying two large suitcases with him. Another figure followed, his face hidden behind his crazy black hair.

"Beyond!" Persephone cried and he was suddenly wide awake, shooting upwards to stare at the screens, his hair sticking out at the wildest of angles.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" He cursed, and leapt from the bed to pull on his clothes. "They are moving way sooner than I thought! Quickly, get dressed and get down to the hotel! Try and stall them and I will get us a car so we can follow them!" He shouted at her and Persephone nodded, pulling on a blue dress and quickly pulling her hair into the wig.

She shoved on her converse and then only just remembered her contact lenses before she ran from the room, not stopping for breath as she rushed for the other hotel, dodging the few people who were up so early on the streets.

Luckily, there wasn't far to go and she arrived just in time to see a sleek black car with blacked out windows pull up to the hotel. She cursed as she saw the driver open the door and then close it behind the mysterious detective and Watari.

She couldn't stall them now. But she couldn't let them get away either. She saw the driver open the boot of the car and in a quick decision, she rushed across the road, waiting for when the driver's back was turned before climbing into the boot, curling up quickly behind one of the cases which he had already placed there. She held her breath as she heard the driver lift the other case into the boot by her hidden feet and then the boot door was closed and she was plunged into darkness.

She lay still for a long time as the car drove off, wondering if it was possible to suffocate in the boot of a car, or whether she would be stuck in there for a long time. After about ten minutes, she felt the buzz of her phone ringing, the screen lighting up her claustrophobic surroundings.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Where the fuck are you? And I thought I told you to stall them? They've gone!" Beyond snarled down the phone and she winced slightly.

"It was too late to stall them. But I'm trailing them, don't worry."

"How?"

"I'm in the boot of the car." Persephone said and there was a long silence at the other end of the line followed by a low chuckle.

"Right... You are going to get caught in there you know? I can't help you then." He said and Persephone tried to stretch out her legs into a more comfortable position.

"I'll be careful. And I am gonna find out where they head next, we won't lose them, don't worry."

"Ok, just don't go ratting me out if you do get caught, and ring me if you don't."

"Will do."

"Oh, and Persephone?"

"Yes?"

"You are one crazy bitch you know?" He said and then burst into crazy laughter before hanging up the phone, leaving Persephone to grin back at the screen.

"Aren't we all a little crazy?" She said to the darkness as the car moved onwards to its destination.  
>...<p>

Beyond sat in the car he had stolen thinking he had gone through all the trouble for nothing. Sighing, he got out of the car and walked away, dropping the keys into a beggar mans lap so that the man whooped and cried with joy.

He had to admit that Persephone had guts. But at the same time, his admiration was mixed with fear, knowing that if she was caught, he may be found out. She could reveal anything. He rubbed his tired eyes and then ran his fingers through his hair.

He would just have to rely on her for now. Maybe the world's greatest detective might miss something small when it came down to it, even if that something small was a teenage girl climbing out of his car boot.

Beyond couldn't help but grin at the thought and then with a quickness to his step, he headed back towards the hotel.

******...****  
><strong>


	9. LA

…

Persephone wasn't sure how long she was cramped up in the boot but it felt like forever, and when the car slowed to a stop, she made a silent prayer of thanks to a god she didn't believe in.

There were muffled voices outside and then the boot door was flung open, sending blinding light and sweet cool air to Persephone. The bag by her feet was dragged out and then she braced herself as the bag she was hidden behind was also pulled away.

She waited for the shouts of accusation, the hands grabbing and pulling her out, but none came. She looked up to see the driver handing over the last bag, not even noticing the teenage girl still curled up in his boot.

As fast as lightening, Persephone leapt from the car, the movement causing the driver to turn to her in confusion.

"Where did you come from?" He asked but Persephone was already running away, dodging behind a parked taxi to take in her surroundings. They were at the airport. _Damn_, she thought, _after all this and we may still lose them_.

She turned her attention back to the car where she watched the car doors open and Watari and L climb out.

_So this is the world's greatest detective..._ Persephone thought and her eyes grew wide. He wore baggy jeans and a plain white top which hung loosely over his hunched shoulders. His face was serious but it was softened slightly by the dark bags under his eyes. His hair was black and untamed and as Persephone stared at him, she couldn't help but see a different version of Beyond. They looked so similar, and yet so different, it was quite an intriguing sight.

"Is there something wrong?" She heard Watari say in the distance and the driver rubbed his head with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, no sir, sorry. This girl just appeared out of nowhere... It's nothing." He stammered and then went to help them with their bags.

L gave the driver a strange look and then his large grey eyes surveyed the scene, a thumb rising to his lips in a way that Persephone thought seemed slightly childish. As his eyes swooped in her direction she ducked down, her heart beating fast and hard against her chest. When she dared to take another peek, the driver was getting back in his car and the two men were entering the airport.

She hurried in after them and kept a safe distance as they walked to the check in desk. Above the desk the destination "Los Angeles" was displayed on a TV screen.

Persephone raised her eyebrows and then sat down on a bench out of the way so she could quietly observe.

___They were going to America? Would they have to follow them_? Persephone had never been abroad, but the idea of travelling the world with Beyond made her feel all bubbly and excited inside.

She watched Watari check in and then cursed as L started yet another scan of the room.  
><em>What was with this guy?<em> She thought and then quickly turned to the man sitting beside her, snatching the newspaper he had in his bag so that she could open it up and cover her face.

The man gave her an unpleasant look, his round face growing red and his eyes narrowing. She gave him a charming smile from behind the paper.

"Sorry... It's just the news. I can't get enough of it..." She gave a small chuckle and then glanced over to check that L wasn't looking before timidly handing the newspaper back. The man snatched it out of her hands and then stood up to move away, leaving Persephone to frown after him unpleasantly.

L and Watari had finished checking in and she watched them head towards security before pulling out her phone.

"Beyond?" She asked and there was a brief second of pause before he replied.

"Of course it's fucking Beyond, who did you expect? Santa Claus?"

"Erm no... Sorry. Look they came to an airport and are flying to LA."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just saw them check in." She said and Beyond sighed.

"Right. We are going to have to find a way to get to LA then..." He said and Persephone grinned.

...

Getting to LA was not as easy as it originally seemed to Persephone. Apparently, being wanted for murder restricts how you can travel, and even then, they found themselves on the run as soon as Persephone arrived back at the hotel, with someone having tipped off the police that they were in the area.

Wearing large sunglasses and moving with her hood pulled tightly over her head, Persephone and Beyond used a stolen car to travel to the coast. Once there, Beyond bribed a sailor a large amount of money to ensure them safe passage to America. However, it wasn't to be done in style.

Persephone heaved up her guts over the side of the cargo boat, Beyond grimacing at her green face.

"You look like Poison Ivy, all green skin and red hair." He told her and looked out over the railings, the salty air blowing his black hair flat against his face. Persephone raised a sickly face in his direction.

"If I'm Poison Ivy then you shouldn't kiss me."

"Don't worry..." He said, raising his eyebrows at her, "I have no desire to kiss something who has been producing bile for the past hour." Persephone gave him a sour look before heaving over the railings once more.

"Can you explain to me how we are going to find L once we get to LA?" She asked in a tired voice, resting her head on her arms.

"It isn't necessary to find L. He won't leave America for a while now, I should have enough time to put my plan into action by then. I was only keeping tabs on him in London because I knew he had been located in England for a while, the chances of him moving to a different country were high... I just needed to know which country that was going to be." Beyond pushed away from the railings and Persephone brought her then green eyes to his face. He was looking distant again and she knew not to interrupt his train of thought.

Instead she looked out over the choppy green and blue waves, the sound of gulls screeching over their heads under the grey sky. Maybe when they got to America in a few days time her and Beyond could be together like she had imagined. A ghost of a smile lit up her pale lips before the tilting of the boat became too much for her again and she threw up over the edge.

...

LA was hot and golden and everything Persephone had imagined it would be. Over there she was free, and although the American police would be on the lookout for her, she wasn't high on their priority list. The chances of her being caught were drastically reducing, causing a grin to spread on her lips. She was one step closer to her freedom. Her life with Beyond_. Happy._

She looked across to him, unusual in the hot sun in his black clothing and his deathly complexion; however, she doubted she looked much better, even with the wig hiding her original dark hair.

"Let's find a hotel." Beyond hitched the bag up on his shoulders and moved away, leaving Persephone to trail after him smiling like a fool.

With no need to be as conspicuous as before, they could afford the risk if going in a nicer hotel. Their room was luxurious, with a view overlooking the city and a huge soft bed which Persephone couldn't help but leap onto when they entered the room.

"I could get used to this..." Persephone sighed but Beyond paid her no attention. He had already opened his laptop, tapping things quickly onto the keyboard as several different programmes opened up at once.

"You're all work, work, work. Why not have a bit of fun?" Persephone teased, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck then pushing his head so that his face was pointing upwards. She leant down and gave him an upside down kiss, gentle and soft, tasting the sweetness of the jam he had been eating. As soon as she pulled away, his head had snapped back forward, his eyes once more darting the computer screen.

"I'm too busy. I'm so close to having everything figured out. I just need to find my victims." He said, typing more things into his laptop.

Persephone's interest peaked, finally he was getting down to the juicy stuff, instead of all the hidden "clues" and locked room theories he had previously mumbled on about.

"Who are you going to kill then?" She asked and he bit down on his fingernails, reminding Persephone of L so much she had to shake her head of his image.

"I'm searching. For people, specifically people in this area who meet the certain requirements I need." His slender fingers worked across the keyboard again.

"Requirements?"

"Yes, I have quite a lot. For instance, I need people who are due to die on that particular day anyway. Therefore, by murdering them, I am only making their certain deaths more... _Interesting_ shall we say?" He gave a small smile and looked up at Persephone.

"Beyond..." She frowned down at him and he gave her an intense look back.

"Is it possible for people's lifespans to grow longer?" She asked and he furrowed his brow, eyes darting around the room in a franticness she put down to all the sugar he consumed through jam alone.

"I suppose they can. I have never witnessed it happen myself, but if someone was to change fate, so to say, they could lengthen their life."

"But fate is fate. Isn't it unchangeable?" She asked and brought her chin to rest on his shoulder.

"I suppose. I guess the only person capable of changing fate would be a God." He said and blinked twice at her in a way she would have found quite adorable if he wasn't so creepy looking in the first place.

"I don't believe in God." She stated and untangled her arms from around him so that she could collapse backwards onto the marshmallow of a bed.

"I believe there is a devil... I think that he gave me his eyes." Beyond said seriously and Persephone didn't reply, instead she let her eyes close and she fell asleep, dreaming of devils and jam jars and eyes as red as roses. 


	10. Birthday's Birthday

…

For the next week or so, Beyond had Persephone do some peculiar tasks. One day she would be sent to find the nearest shop which sold Wara Ningyo dolls and the next she would be sent on a trip to buy "groceries" which really consisted of nothing but strawberry jam.

Persephone didn't care though. They kissed and fucked and occasionally Beyond would let her hug him, and to Persephone, that was a serious relationship. She didn't want to admit it, but Beyond was all she had left. Her family were all dead or unimportant, her friends... Well, she had never really had any real friends. But it didn't matter anymore. Because now she had Beyond. Beyond who didn't judge her for killing those people, Beyond with his clever plans and his crazy smile. Things were going to be just fine, just her and Beyond.

And things were going just fine, until one day when things suddenly changed. She was out buying yet more jam for Beyond at the nearest supermarket when she saw a familiar figure at the bakery section. Watari was stood buying more cake, his wrinkled skin slightly more tanned after weeks in the American sun.

Persephone watched him purchase his sweet good and then followed him out of the store.

If she could only just find L's current location, she could make Beyond happy. And a happy Beyond meant a happy Persephone. And so she kept her distance, but she followed him quickly, watching as he entered the Foresters luxury hotel. She grinned, _what were the chances of them living so close together?_

...

"He's here? After all this time and he was right under our noses?" Beyond said, his fingers endlessly twitching as he leaned closer to her curled up in the hotel seat. His eyes shone in amusement.

"Yeah, a hotel not 15 minutes from here." Persephone unpacked the jars of jam, one of which was quickly snatched away by Beyond.

"L, the world's greatest detective... what a great birthday present!" He said to himself and Persephone paused.

"It's your birthday?" She asked and he nodded once.

"Why didn't you say? I would have bought a present or a cake at least." She grumbled and he shrugged his shoulders, his face impassive.

"I have no need for either of those things."

"Well we could go out to celebrate! You're 18, it's a big day! Let's go get some ice cream!" She announced and he gave her an unimpressed look.

"I'm not 5, you're attempts at exciting me with ice cream are unsuccessful." He said and dropped his gaze back to the jam. Persephone scowled then snatched the jar from his fingers.

"Hey!"

"No jam for killjoys." She said simply before scooping up some of the sticky substance on her finger and licking it off. He made a leap at her from his chair but she was faster, holding the jam out of reach.

"You shouldn't tease me." He glowered but she simply grinned back.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I'd like to see you try." Her eyes flashed in excitement but he only slumped his shoulders at her taunt.

"Fine. Let's get some stupid fucking ice cream." He half mumbled and Persephone pushed him towards the door.

...

Beyond looked very out of place in the brightly coloured ice cream parlour. He sat awkwardly on his chair in the booth opposite Persephone, his fingers drumming nervously on the edge of the table.

A strawberry sundae sat in front of him untouched as his eyes darted around the bustling room full of American teens and laughing children.

"Eat your ice cream." Persephone urged and then ate another scoop of her own chocolate sundae. Beyond wondered whether she would look just as out of place as he did if she took off the brightly coloured wig and the startling blue contact lenses. Her original dark hair and dead grey eyes would certainly dim down her brightness which seemed to match in so well with the multicoloured walls and booths.

"I'm not a fan of ice cream." He eventually said, pushing the dessert away and she sighed, pulling a jar of his treasured jam from her bag. His twitching fingers grasped at it desperately and he curled over it as he ate, as though none of his surroundings mattered anymore.

"So how has your plan been coming along?" Persephone asked and he paused for only the briefest seconds.

"Very well. I am nearly ready to put it into motion."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows at him and his blood red eyes looked up at her for a moment beneath his hair.

"Yes, I have located my victims. There are only a few details left to look over..." He finished off his jam and then his eyes were sent on a darting mission around the room once more. Persephone thought he looked almost scared, dark rimmed eyes wide and frantic and fingers twitching as he curled up his knees to his chest.

A small child passed by and stopped to stare at the wild haired Beyond, his mouth dropping slightly at the strange sight. His mother appeared quickly at his side, pulling him away but not before sending Beyond a distasteful frown. Beyond seemed not to notice though and Persephone smirked a little as she finished off her ice cream.

"Do you want me to sing happy birthday?" She joked and he gave her an alarmed look.

"Please refrain from doing so."

"Would you at least like a birthday kiss?" She then asked, leaning slightly over the table and batting her eyelashes. However, Beyond was not even looking at her, his attention instead fixed on something outside the far window of the parlour. His face dropped and turned a shade of pale Persephone had thought was impossible.

"What's wrong?" She asked and turned in the direction he stared. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the flash of blue jeans and white top, topped with a mop of black hair.

"L. L is here." Beyond half whispered as they both watched the detective walk awkwardly and hunched towards the door, his own grey eyes seeming as scared and nervous as Beyond was of the public setting. As the door opened, Beyond snapped his head back, his eyes wider than an owls.

"You have to stall him. He can't see me. I have to get out." He babbled in a low voice and Persephone gave him a shocked look.

"But... But I-" She stammered but Beyond gave her a look which shut her up. His face had turned deadly serious ad his eyes were flashing at her in a way that seemed dangerous. He did not want his plan ruined now after all this time.

"Fine... I'll think of something." She sighed and then leapt out from the booth, suddenly feeling very exposed. At the other side of the busy parlour, L was staring up at the menu, one finger placed to his lower lip as he pondered the selection. The woman behind the counter smiled fondly at him.

"Not here with your old friend?" She asked him with a smile but he did not return it. Instead, his deadpan face blinked back at her as though confused before his low voice stated,

"No, he was busy... He told me that I should come here by myself to learn... Life lessons." L stated the last part with slight disgust in his tone, as though the very idea was ridiculous. The woman behind the counter simply smiled at him in a slightly pitiful way, probably thinking he was simple. Persephone could not help but grin. _How wrong that woman was._

She felt a shove from behind and turned to see Beyond glaring at her from the safety of his booth. She breathed in heavily before heading her way across the parlour, looking for a way to distract L. When no situation arose, she decided to take matters into her own hands and approached the detective herself, standing as close to him as she dared.  
>L was 4 years older than she was, however his slight hunch meant that he was only taller by a slight degree. He still stared up at the board, licking his pale lips once in anticipation.<p>

"Hello." She said and he didn't reply, leaving her to stand awkwardly beside him. "Hello!" She tried again louder and this time he glanced her way, startling slightly when he realised she was talking to him.

"Hello." He said back eventually, turning towards her so that she could see that although he had been in LA for almost a month now, he was still deathly pale, the dark bags under his eyes more prominent than ever.

"How are you?" She said and gave him a pleasant smile. He frowned back at her and looked her up and down.

He saw someone familiar. She had pale skin and shocking long red hair which framed a pretty face and blue eyes. He searched his mind for where he had seen her before but came up blank.

"I am hungry." He replied with a questioning look, wondering why she was engaging conversation with him. After a second or two, Persephone realised that he wasn't going to be the one to continue their interaction and she inwardly rolled her eyes. _This guy was worse than Beyond, did they teach no social skills at that orphanage?_ She wondered and then took a step closer to him.

"Are you going to get some ice cream?" She asked him and he frowned at her.

"Well, when a person enters an ice cream parlour, one can presume they are going to purchase some ice cream." He stated and her smile faltered only slightly. She glanced quickly over the room and saw Beyond heading for the door, only seconds away from escaping.

"Yeah! Silly me!" She quickly announced and turned back to L and his suspicious glare. "Well, it was nice to meet you." She said, checking over L's shoulder as Beyond closed the door quickly behind him, free at last.

"Well... If you say so." L said and then raised a thumbnail to his mouth. His eyes were roaming her face intensely and as she made to make her own escape, a light of recognition flashed across his face.

"Persephone Fairview." He suddenly announced and she froze, her face paling in fear. L smirked slightly, knowing he had got it right from her reaction.

"You were following Watari that one time back in England. I thought it was strange for you to have an English accent here. And that long hair, like on the surveillance cameras. Yes... You are Persephone Fairview, wanted for murder of two men." L was speaking in a low voice so that the rest of the parlour customers would not hear.

Persephone stood rigid before him, adrenaline starting to pump around her body, preparing her to run or to fight. She knew that if she fought, she would not stop. She would kill this stupid detective right there and then. But then she realised that L was making no move to capture her and alert people of her presence. In fact, he had brought his face close to her own, his eyes more alive than she had ever seen them with curiosity.

"Who are you with?" He asked her and she stood her ground against his gaze. He was so close, she felt his warm breath on her cheek, could see the individual strands of hair which fell across his face.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about..." She said and cursed her stammering.

"Who are you working for? Someone from Wammy's? What are they trying to achieve?" L was hammering her with questions and Persephone had to remind herself that they were stood in the middle of a crowded ice cream parlour_. Was he really interrogating her here?_ She thought and then as she tripped over her own thoughts thinking of a reply, she was saved.

At that moment, a waitress walking with a tray full of ice cream sundaes tripped, sending the tray flying into the air and crashing heavily at Persephone and L's feet. In the commotion, L jumped back, his baggy jeans splattered with chocolate and strawberry sauce. Persephone saw her chance and, leaping over the sprawled waitress, she darted for the door, running through it and not stopping until she was sure no one was following her. 

…

**Now that L knows of her presence, what will happen to Persephone? And how will unpredictable Beyond take the news? Please leave reviews! :D**

**Geniusly-Unique : I'm sorry, I fail epically. I kinda uploaded the last chapter in a rush and so there were probably lots of stupid mistakes that shouldn't have been there. I apologise for being such a fail.**

**Kira Yokai : I'm glad you have enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for your review! **


	11. Passion

...

L settled into his crouching position in the furthest corner of the ice cream parlour. He frowned down at his sticky jeans, and tried to lighten his mood with the super strawberry sundae which sat before him. Holding the spoon carefully between his finger and thumb as though it was diseased, he scooped up the creamy dessert and savoured it's sweetness on his tongue.

He was disappointed Persephone had gotten away without him being able to discover who was behind her following him. It was also a disappointment that he should let a wanted murderer slip away so easily. He vowed to learn a more physical approach to such situations. A martial arts maybe?

He let his mind wander over the details of their discussion as he ate another spoonful of ice cream.

She had approached him first... Why had she done that if she was a wanted murderer and knew he was a detective? And there was the strange way she nervously looked around the room. Was she covering for someone? Distracting him whilst the person she worked for left the parlour? It would seem a plausible explanation considering that if the said person was in fact a member of Wammy's house, they would want to stay hidden in order to not be recognised by L.

Yes, L was 87% sure that was the case. And if so, all he needed to do was to check the surveillance cameras of the parlour to see who Persephone was sat with before he entered.

L gave a rare smile which only seemed to appear when he felt himself growing closer to the closing of a case. Justice made him happy after all... Well, justice and a strawberry ice cream sundae.

...

Beyond sat in the hotel going over his plan one more time and waiting for Persephone to come back, if she even came back at all. Either way, he knew it was time for a change. A change in location and also a change in company. Persephone had exhausted her usefulness to him, she was no longer necessary for his plan. And although he admitted he would miss certain aspects of her presence, he had known from the start that she would have to go sooner or later. He ran his fingers through his hair and caught his reflection in the mirror on the far wall.

His expression was serious, ready to do what he needed to do. Yet he couldn't help but notice the slight sadness in the way his mouth turned downwards. Maybe he was going to miss Persephone more than he had anticipated…

...

Persephone found Beyond inspecting a large plastic tub full of petrol when she entered the hotel room and he glanced up at her briefly.

"Planning on killing someone with fire?" She asked when she realised he wasn't going to ask how her encounter with L had gone.

"Yes." He said bluntly and she stepped towards him.

"What an awfully exciting way to die." She said and there was flash of emotion across Beyond's face, his eyes staring at the liquid in a distant way. Persephone smiled and crouched down so that she was level with him. She placed a hand under his chin and raised his face so that she could kiss him.

Beyond hadn't planned on becoming intimate with her again, but there was something tragically addictive about the way she tasted. He always found himself wanting more than just a slight touch. He pulled off the red wig so that her original dark brown hair tumbled around her shoulders. He felt her smile slightly during the kiss but he pushed his lips against hers harder, as if to crush her grin into nothing.

Persephone was getting carried away in his passion, she had to remind herself that it was alright, that happiness would be at the other end for her. His fingers tightened in her hair, pulling it so that she gasped slightly in pain.

"I'm glad you have the contact lenses in, your eyes look dead without them." He hissed cruelly, his breath hot on her cheek.

"Maybe I am dead." Persephone's small voice came back and Beyond's eyes flashed, his other hand slipping around her waist to pull her closer.

"That's a shame. I don't like the idea of fucking a corpse." He grinned and she brought her gaze to meet his with an intenseness which made him excited.

"Could a corpse do this?" She said through gritted teeth and then she brought a clenched fist hard down on Beyond's face. His grip on her loosened as he fell back clutching his face. He was shaking and it took a moment for Persephone to realise that he was laughing.

"That's the second time you have made my nose bleed." He said, revealing the stream of blood pouring down over his pale lips.

"You deserved it both times." She sneered back and Beyond recognised the light in her eyes suggesting she was enjoying every second of it. She moved so that she was hovering over his body sprawled on the floor and then teasingly licked a drop of blood from his lips. A sigh escaped from him and both his arms snaked around her waist, his nails digging into her skin tightly on the small of her back so that she wouldn't move away. She started to kiss him hungrily again and in the small LA hotel, their bodies became one for one last time.  
><strong>...<strong>**  
><strong>

**Bleurgh, this chapter isn't as long as I thought it was but some pretty big events are planned for the next chapter so I didn't wanna spill over into that. Anyway, please leave a review and I shall send you some virtual Pocky. :D**


	12. Police

…

Beyond woke still on the floor to see Persephone sleeping beside him, her brown hair messy in a way that could only have been from a passionate night. Her lips were tinged dark from his own blood which had dried on his face.

He got up and started to get dressed and clean, attempting to calm the nest his hair had become. Once he seemed half presentable he pulled out his phone and dialled a number...

15 minutes later, Persephone stirred behind him and opened her eyes wearily, frowning because the contact lenses had made her eyes turn dry and uncomfortable. She pulled them out and turned her grey gaze at Beyond who seemed a lot less fidgety and lot more calmer than he usually was. He seemed determined almost.

"Morning." She said but her greeting was not replied. Instead he went to crouch by her, frustratingly too far away for her to touch him. His face was serious and Persephone had to stop herself from pouting back. All she wanted was for him to remain passionate about her. She was growing tired of the hot and cold treatment he constantly gave her.

"Tell me what happened yesterday." Beyond asked her and Persephone couldn't help but blush.

"We... You know... Do you not remember?" She asked and Beyond furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"No. With L. What happened with L?" he asked, impatience making his tone a little sourer than Persephone liked.

"Oh. Things were... bad. He knew me. He recognised me as a murderer, started asking who I was working for, why I was following him. And then I managed to get away." Persephone couldn't help the slight swell of pride which lit up her features but Beyond was still frowning at her.

You didn't tell him anything though?"

"No, I didn't say anything, I swear." She raised her eyebrows at him and he leapt up away from her quickly.

"It shouldn't matter anyway now that I think about it. He would have realised it was me sooner or later after he found out I left the orphanage." Beyond was collecting his stuff together, shoving clothing and items into bags so that Persephone sat up to stare at him.

"What are you doing? Are we leaving?" She asked.

"I'm leaving. It's time for my plan." Beyond said with a coldness which scared Persephone slightly.

"You're leaving? Well, wait and I'll get my stuff..." Persephone pulled on some clothes but Beyond stopped to glare at her.

"No. You aren't coming with me." He said and there was a second of silence as Persephone tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"But-"

"No. You have served your use. It was fun having you around Persephone. You got some nice little moves in bed..." Beyond sneered and Persephone started to simmer with anger. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"Beyond. What the fuck are you on about?" She hissed and he pulled the bag over his shoulder.

"Your time is up Persephone. The police are on their way because I tipped them off that a certain wanted murderer was staying in this hotel. But don't worry, you won't die..." His eyes flickered to that spot above her head, "Yes, you still have a bit of time left..." He smiled at her and moved to leave but she had darted in his way, her face panicked and afraid.

"Beyond, no, wait. It doesn't have to be like this. Let me come with you. You can use me. I don't care... I think I love you." She babbled and he rolled his eyes at her in annoyance.

"Get out of my way." He said and she grasped at him. He yanked her hands away from him and leant close to her face.

"I said get out of my way. Why would I ever want you? You are dead, your eyes are enough to suggest that much." His own red eyes were wide and bright, so different to the lifeless grey eyes which had always had people feel uneasy about Persephone, ever since she was a little girl.

"Please..." She pleaded but he only laughed.

"You're pathetic. Do you honestly think anyone could love you back? You're a murderer! You murder people without logic, without reasoning; there is no purpose to you. You're just a waste of space Sephy!" He snarled and that was all it took.

She was breaking, the mind and soul she though he was mending he had actually been bending until this very moment when it snapped. All hopes and dreams of him making her happy were shattered with each of his words. And now she knew there was only one way for him to make her happy. The same way her mother had made her happy and her father and that man in the alley.

_If she couldn't love him, she could kill him._

She pushed him back fiercely so that he stumbled only slightly, the wide grin still plastered on his face. She let out a small scream of anger, of anguish of everything he had crushed within her. She reached for the lamp on the desk and then went to hit him across the head. But he was fast, he had always been fast. He dodged her swing easily and before she knew it, he had her pushed against the wall, long fingers tightly held around her throat. She glared down at him and thrashed and kicked. But he was laughing at her efforts, his grip tightening ever so slightly so that she felt the pain of almost choking.

"Now, now, little Sephy. Did you honestly think you could kill me?" He chuckled as she struggled. Then he dropped her from his grasp, Persephone falling to the floor and gasping for air.

"You... bastard!" She gasped out, hatred seething in her voice. "I'll tell the police everything! I'll tell L everything!" She cried out, glaring up at him from the floor.

"Oh I'm not worried. You have no evidence... In fact, you don't really know my plan at all, do you?" He mocked and Persephone looked down at the floor, the weight of her defeat crushing down on her. Because it was true... After all this time, Persephone still knew nothing besides unimportant details. Beyond continued,

"And I am sure that L will know it is me. But that shouldn't be a problem. He will find no evidence to prove it. It will be an insolvable case..."

Persephone stared at up at Beyond. She thought she had loved him, she thought he would be the one to make her happy for the rest of her life. But he had let her down, just like every other pathetic human being in her life. She rubbed her eyes roughly with the palms of her hands as if to rub him from her memory. He looked down at her and she removed her hands to reveal stony eyes rimmed with her smudged eye makeup. She looked more like a corpse than he had ever seen, with that sick unnerving stare which unsettled him. _She was so fucked up_, he thought and there was a stab of what he hoped wasn't regret about leaving her.

There was a whining of police sirens in the distance outside the open window and he forced himself to focus on the situation.

Persephone lay crumpled at his feet, her body slumped in defeat but her face screwed up in hatred. Hatred for him and he suspected a fair amount of hatred for herself. He went to leave, his hand resting on the door handle.

"I won't go to prison. Do you think I will ever be _happy_ in prison?" She spat at him and when he turned he found her standing on shaky legs, her once pretty face now contorted and crazed. She lunged forward and he dodged her, but it wasn't him she had been aiming for, and a second too late, he realised she had grabbed the knife he always kept tucked in the back of his jeans.

His eyes widened as she held the knife downwards in both hands.

"I just want to be happy." She said quietly and a single tear escaped to roll down her white cheek. And then she plunged the knife deep into her own guts, gasping and falling to the floor from the pain.

There was the sound of commotion outside the hotel room door and with a final shocked look in the bleeding girls direction, Beyond flung open the door and ran away, the image of the knife sinking into her flesh effecting him way more than he liked.

Seconds after he had rushed down the corridor, police swarmed the door from the opposite direction, recoiling at the sight of Persephone, lying unconscious and heavily bleeding on the hotel floor, knife still deep in her body. There were shouts for an ambulance, cries from a woman as she came to inspect from her own hotel room.  
>Persephone's last thought before blacking out was that as the sadness faded away, only happiness could remain.<p>

...

Persephone woke up in hospital feeling weak and confused. As she tried to sit up there was a sharp pain in her stomach and she fell back with a cry. She also noticed the clanking sound and turned her head to see that her left hand had been handcuffed to the railings of the hospital bed. It was only then that the memories came flooding back with painful intensity. _She had failed_. The happiness that had been in her grasp was slipping away into years of bleak prison cells and depression. Even death had let her down when she most craved it.

A nurse with blonde hair and tanned skin entered the room, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Awake, are we now?" She said in her American accent and Persephone was relieved that they hadn't moved her back to England yet. Maybe there was still a chance of escape. The metal of the handcuffs clunked and she realised that it was foolish to think of escape. She stared up at the ceiling in defeat.

"You're lucky to be alive. The blade only just missed some vital organs." The nurse was saying, checking Persephone's pulse and running other tests.

"Being alive isn't lucky." Persephone muttered and she realise how dry her mouth was.

The nurse frowned down at her but kept her opinion to herself, not wanting to engage any more conversation than what was necessary with the deathly looking girl on the bed.  
>After she left the room, a police officer entered, a grim look on his face, dark eyebrows pulled down into a serious frown.<p>

"Once you are recovered, you will be exported back to England for trial. Do you understand?" He asked in a gruff voice and Persephone continued to stare at the ceiling, refusing to answer.

The police officer gave an exasperated sigh.

"I said, do you understand?" He asked again, a bit more firmer and Persephone flicked her eyes in his direction. His tough mask slipped slightly under her dead gaze before he resumed his composure. When it became clear that she would still give him no reply, he shifted his feet slightly. "For now, it has been requested that we move you to a different location for questioning. The doctors have said that you should be alright as long as you remain rested." The police man said and then spoke into the radio he had unclipped from his belt.

In a matter if moments, the room was full of police and medical staff, helping to move the lifeless Persephone from the hospital bed onto the gurney, strapping her in and also handcuffing her to the metal bars again for safety.

Persephone ignored the stabbing pain in her guts, her whole life stretching ahead of her as they wheeled her down the hospital corridors to the special police van waiting outside. Her future was a bleak and desperate one and she contemplated trying suicide once more. Maybe trying it right then and there by biting her tongue, choking on her own blood, or if she bit hard enough, choking on her own tongue.

But something stopped her, and that something was curiosity. Because Persephone knew that it was unusual for police to remove someone from hospital before they were fully recovered, murderer or not. And there was no need to question her this urgently... There was plenty of evidence that she had conducted the murders. Which meant that this questioning was based on something else, and coming from someone higher and more risky than the police.

As the police van moved off with Persephone surrounded by several officers inside, a flash of brightness returned to Persephone's grey eyes. She started to chuckle to herself, the police officers staring down at her with uneasy and edgy looks on their faces. But she didn't care if she looked crazy... Hell, she _was _crazy. And this crazy bitch was going to meet L one last time. 

…

**Bahhh, Beyond can be such a bitch at times, eh?**

**Geniusly-Unique: Thanks for your review! Sorry to disappoint you but he didn't blow her up :P The petrol was in reference to his own attempt at suicide at the end of his plan. But now that I think of it maybe an explosion would have made this chapter a bit more exciting XD. Oh and have some virtual Pocky, as promised! :D**

**Please leave more reviews folks! I'd love to know what you are thinking of this story! **


	13. 13

**Oh, the irony that a story about Beyond should end on the13th chapter... Anyway, enjoy!**

…

Persephone lay on the white bed in the white room with the bright white light shining down on her. In her slightly delusional state of mind, the thought came to her that maybe she was in heaven. _Maybe she had died after all_.

But her heaven was broken by the sound of a voice. A voice that surely wasn't God. It came out of a speaker in the far corner and it had been altered to sound different, giving it a metallic sound.

"Persephone, I have called you in for questioning. Do you know why?" It asked and Persephone attempted to sit up, only to fall back in pain.

"Maybe because I killed those people." She shrugged, staring at the ceiling with a mocking grin on her lips.

"No. We already have sufficient evidence for that. What I want to know is why you came to LA in the first place." The tinny voice echoed in the empty white room and Persephone sighed in an exhausted way.

"I do not like having to speak to a speaker. Why don't you come in here and question me directly... L." She added a taunting lilt to the last part, raising her eyebrows in amusement. There was silence at the other end and Persephone wondered whether he would refuse and spoil all the fun. "Now, now, L. It's not like I don't know what you look like already. Let's not play games." She called out in a sing song voice, her body threatening to shake with laughter.

There was another brief pause and then the speaker clicked on once more,

"So be it." He simply said and then a minute later, the only door to the small room opened, revealing the world's greatest detective himself. He looked bored of the situation and not best pleased at having to venture out from the safety of his altered voice and hidden face.

He closed the door behind him and shuffled closer to her, his bare feet slapping against the cold tiled floor. He kept his distance from her, slouching away from the bed with his hands stuck firmly in his pockets.

"The light in here isn't too flattering on you, L." Persephone chuckled, noticing the way the bright lights cast shadows across his face from his hair and only darkened the bags under his eyes.

"You could say the same for yourself Persephone." L replied in a calm tone. And it was true. The small injured pile of bones lay before him was a much different sight to the bright, lively girl in the ice cream parlour. Her eyes were sunken into her sickly pale skin, dark grey orbs staring out in a dead kind of way and dry pale lips pushed into a sadistic smile. Gone were the bright red locks he had recognised, leaving her natural dark brown hair to fall limply around her face on the pillow.

"Have your injuries healed yet?" He inquired although there was no sympathy in his tone.

"No..." She let a hand rest over the bed sheets where her stomach was and he saw a flicker of pain wash over her face. _She was weak_, he thought, _she should be easy to gain information from._

__"Why did you attempt suicide?" He asked and he was answered with an intense glare on her part. "Was it definitely suicide?" He tried and Persephone frowned at him.

"Of course it was. I wouldn't have let him do the honour!" She hissed and L raised his eyebrows only slightly.

"By him, do you mean Beyond Birthday?" He asked coolly and although she attempted to hide the emotions his name conjured up, she knew her face was betraying her. L pulled a lollipop from his jeans pocket and unwrapped it with his teeth before placing it in his mouth. The sounds of him eating infuriated her, made her want to wring his neck until he choked on that stupid lollipop. He pulled the lollipop from his mouth to speak,

"Beyond left Wammy's house around the same time you conducted the murders. If that wasn't enough evidence, we have an eyewitness report from Near, my other successor, placing you two together at the orphanage."

He took a small step closer to her before continuing, "I would have found out sooner or later anyway... When my top successor runs off with a wanted murderer... I doubt they were going to keep that a secret from me for long. But you accelerated the process when I caught you following Watari. Led me to conduct some research and find out that you and Beyond had, in fact, been together all this time."

His owlish eyes blinked, their brightness magnified under the white lights. "It's such a shame really. Beyond was so intelligent... He would have made a fine me when the time came." His voice was more distant now and he raised the lollipop to his lips again before seemingly regaining his focus and leaning towards Persephone where she lay.

"But I still don't know why... Why did he run away with you? Why did he get you to follow Watari and what was he planning?" L drummed out the questions and it was almost as if he knew she would not answer. However, he waited for her reply, lips closing in over the red lollipop in anticipation. Persephone glared back at him, half wishing she knew all of Beyond's plan so that she could get back at him. Spoil everything he had been working towards with just a few little words to the strange man in front of her. But she didn't, and her eyelids dropped closed wearily, pleasantly blocking out the white lights and cold stare from L under a blanket of darkness.

"You should know he never told me." She said quietly, the strength leaving her body as she gave into both the emotional and physical exhaustion.

"I suspected as much. But I had to make sure." L said in his low monotone and observed the calming teenager lay before him, her exhaustion pushing her into a sleep. Her voice came out as barely a whisper,

"You shouldn't underestimate him though, L. He plans to surpass even you, the world's greatest detective..." Persephone couldn't help but give out a low chuckle before she dropped into the blackness of unconsciousness.

...

Beyond walked briskly down the street in a suit which felt uncomfortable and his hair brushed in order to make it seem slightly more tamed than usual.

Today his plan would be put into motion. He smiled to himself and licked his lips, tasting the sweetness left behind from the jam he had been eating. He checked his watch and realised he was running ahead of schedule. _The timings had to be just right_. He slowed his pace and as he passed a stall selling newspapers, something familiar caught his eye.

He picked up the newspaper and scanned the article on the front page, "_English teen killer found hiding in L.A_." the headline read and he let his eyes drop to the two photographs of Persephone underneath. The first was the old school photo she had always hated and Beyond couldn't help but smile at the girl who seemed so young and foolish staring back at him.

Below was a more recent image, her face grim as she was led by police from a hospital into the police car ready to be exported back to England following her recovery. Her face was pale, her hair the dark brown he was unfamiliar with after the stunning red he had grown to love. And her eyes were staring straight into the camera, straight at him. Those eyes weren't the dead grey that L's were, they were darkly alive, forever suggesting to people that this girl was not right, this girl was _wrong._

It still gave Beyond shivers as he looked into them. He furrowed his brow at the images one more time. He couldn't deny there was a regret he felt towards the loss of Persephone in his life. She had been entertaining to say the least.

"Are you gonna buy that?" The stall owner frowned at him and Beyond startled slightly, crimson eyes turning wide.

"No." He said and the stall owner stared at him hard.

"Put it back then." He huffed and Beyond simply chuckled at his grumpy face.

"As you wish." Beyond dropped the newspaper and the stall owner gave him a wary look. _Who was this peculiar looking English man giving him smug grins?_

Suddenly Beyond glanced back at his watch and with a slight curse, rushed off down the street once more, desperate to keep to his schedule. His thoughts moved away from Persephone and back to the present. _She had had her moments of murder_, he thought, _now it's time for mine..._

…

_On January 17__th__, 2004 Persephone Fairview died suddenly of a heart attack whilst serving her sentence in Downview prison, England._

_Beyond Birthday died five days afterwards, also by unsuspected heart attack._

…

**So that's it! I hope people have enjoyed reading this Please leave me a review!**

**I'm thinking about starting a Death Note/ Soul Eater crossover fic… Would anyone read it if I did? :/**


End file.
